The Horror Of Our Love
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: I'm a killer, cold and wrathful. Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom. I've murder half the town, left you love notes on their headstones. I'll fill the graveyards...until I have you. Jade's a vampire, who has been watching Tori Vega's every move since the day Tori was born. What happens when Jade decides to finally introduce herself to Tori? Rated: T for sex and language
1. Chapter 1

Jade West hid up high in a tree as she watched a tan girl carry several grocery bags into a dark house. The tan girl's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she wore glasses, and no make up.

'Yet she still won't leave my mind.' Jade thought. The tan girl dropped her keys, and slowly bent down to pick them up, causing the contents of the grocery bags to spill all over the porch. Jade chuckled softly, before jumping down from her hiding spot and making her way over to the girl within seconds.

"Need some help?" Jade offered bending down and picking up the dropped food. The tan girl jumped, clutching her chest.

"You scared me." The girl whispered.

"I tend to have that affect on people." Jade said smirking, revealing her teeth. Her canines longer than a normal human's. Once the tan girl finally got the door open she led Jade into the kitchen.

"Thanks, for the help. My name is Tori." Tori said offering her hand to Jade. Jade did a sort of curtsy as she took Tori's hand placing a soft kiss to it.

"Jadelyn West. And it's no problem." Jade said letting Tori's hand go. Tori stared at Jade for a little bit, slightly creeped out by the raven haired girl.

"Um yeah, did you want to stay for dinner?" Tori asked trying to ease out of her awkward situation.

"Inviting a girl, you barely know to stay for dinner? I admire that." Jade answered. Tori stared at her for a minute.

"So is that a yes or..." Tori said confused.

"Yes." Jade answered. Tori smiled.

"Cool, can you flip that light which on?" Tori asked pointing to the light switch behind Jade. Jade did as she was asked.

"It's not turning on." Jade said as she flipped the switch on and off a couple times. Tori groaned.

"Okay, you just uh, stay here and I'll be right back." Tori suggested grabbing a flashlight off the top of the fridge. Tori disappeared down into the basement. She reached the flat surface of the ground and shone her flashlight around looking for the power switches. A loud, eerie noise sounded from behind her, causing Tori to jump.

"Jade?" She called, the fear in her voice easily heard. She got no response. Tori turned back around and faced the power switch flipping it back on. Once she did that the lights in the house all turned on.

As Tori started to head back up the stairs to return to her 'guest', a skull like thing popped out of nowhere causing Tori shriek in fright. She hit the thing with her flashlight causing it to stumble backwards.

"What's your problem?!" A boy demanded taking off the skull mask and standing to his feet.

"Hunter! I told you not to do that!" Tori scolded. Hunter shrugged.

"Hey, whose that girl in the kitchen?" Hunter asked.

"She's a...friend." Tori explained, walking up the stairs with her brother.

"C'mon, we have to make dinner." Tori said, once they reached the kitchen again. Tori playfully glared at Jade.

"Why didn't you tell me, he was going to scare me?" Tori said lightly hitting Jade on her shoulder. Jade smirked.

"Because your terrified scream was music to my ears." Jade answered. Tori stared at the darkly dressed girl, uncomfortably.

"So, Jade is it? Can you get me a soda out of the fridge?" Hunter asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Do I look like your servant? Get it yourself." Jade said crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning against the kitchen's door frame. Tori stifled a giggle as Hunter's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Uh, never mind I'm not thirsty anymore." Hunter said nervously.

"Hunter, why don't you take Jade to the dinning room, while I make dinner?" Tori suggested. Hunter opened his mouth to protest but Jade cut him off.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind helping you." Jade said her blue/green eyes flashed red, before changing back to their normal color. Tori thought she was seeing things for a minute.

"Yeah sure!" Tori said excitedly. Jade smirked, showing off her teeth again. Hunter's eyes widened upon seeing the goth girl's teeth.

"How about I help you?" Hunter suggested.

"No, I think we can handle it." Tori said.

"But I-"

"Hunter, go." Tori said through gritted teeth.

"See you at the table Hunter." Jade said triumphantly, as Hunter past her. The boy glared at the ground, he sat at the dinning table with his laptop. Jade turned her attention back to Tori, who was currently stirring something in a pot on the stove. Once it started boiling Tori turned her back to it and faced Jade with a smile on her face. Before Tori could blink, Jade was in front of her just inches from her face.

"How did you..." Tori started but trailed off as Jade kissed her cheek. Tori froze, at the foreign contact.

"Jade, what are you-"

"Shhh, no talking." Jade whispered, her lips grazing Tori's ear, sending shivers up Tori's spine. Jade moved her lips from Tori's ear to her mouth in one swift motion. Tori tensed up, slightly before closing her eyes and relaxing into the kiss. She ran her hands through Jade's hair, as Jade slipped her tongue into Tori's mouth. Their tongue's fought for dominance, but Jade quickly won. It wasn't until she felt a sharp bite on her tongue, that Tori quickly realized the situation. She roughly pushed Jade back, though it didn't affect Jade as much as it should have Jade backed off.

"What the hell?!" Tori exclaimed. Jade cocked head to the side.

"What's wrong? Weren't you enjoying the kiss?" Jade asked.

"I-I, that's not the point! Why did you kiss me?" Tori demanded her voice lower than before, trying not to alert her brother.

"Because I like you, and by the way you kissed me back, I'd say you like me too." Jade said smirking.

"I don't even know you!" Tori said defending herself. Jade shrugged.

"So?" Jade said casually.

"So?! That's weird! You can't just kiss people you've just met." Tori scolded.

"I think you need to leave." Tori said. Jade chuckled.

"See you around, Vega." Jade said, placing one last kiss to Tori's lips, which Tori jerked away from. Jade laughed as she exited through the back door.

'That was so...weird!' Tori thought to herself. The pot was starting to boil over, and Tori cursed under her breath as she rushed over to it.

(Later that same night.)

Tori lay sound asleep in her room, on her bed. Jade snuck in through open window and watched the girl as she slept.

'Now that I've had a taste of you, I have to have more.' Jade thought to herself as she ran her hand lightly across Tori's cheek, careful not to wake the sleeping human. Jade ran her tongue along her fangs, with smirk on her face.

'You are my new prey, Tori Vega.' Jade thought

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**The Horror Of Our Love by Ludo**  
**The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars**  
**Bring Me To Life by Evanessence**  
**Going Under by Evanessence**  
**Monster by Skillet**  
**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**  
**I Hate Everything About You By Three Days Grace**  
**Vampire Kiss by Nightcore**  
**The Night by Disturbed**  
**Disengage by Suicide Silence**  
**Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson**  
**Echo by Jason Walker**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang at Taft high school indicating that it was time for lunch. Tori slid her tray through the lunch line, with her two best and only friends behind her.

"There's Cort, go over and ask him to Prom!" The ginger urged excitedly. Tori looked over at the handsome she had a crush on.

"Forget it, no way!" Tori said, trying end the topic right there. Her friends weren't having it.

"Come on, Tor, you've been drooling over him since freshmen year." The Asian said.

"I don't drool. And besides, what am I going to say to him?" Tori asked. Jade who was sitting alone at her lunch table in the far back of the cafeteria, couldn't help but eavesdrop. She sneered in disgust at the boy who held Tori's affections.

"Nothing. Just do what Ashley and Tiffany do, stand there pout your lips, flip your hair, and laugh." The Asian said, as she took off Tori's glasses and fixed her hair a little bit.

"You're the predator, and he's your prey." The ginger said encouragingly.

Jade let a low growl leave her throat as she watched Tori hesitantly go over and 'flirt' with Cort. Cort searched through his empty pockets.

"Aw man, I forgot my wallet." He said to the lunch lady.

"Oh! Here let me!" Tori said rummaging through her shoulder bag. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's generosity. Tissues, among other things fell to the floor as Tori finally found a one dollar bill and handed it to the lunch lady.

"Thanks, uh Taylor." Cort said charmingly. Jade clenched her hands into fists.

"Its Tori." Tori said politely. Tori pouted her lips and made strange faces at Cort.

"Uh, what's wrong with your face?" Cort asked. Tori stopped making weird faces and her face fell as Cort shook his head and walked away from her. Tori looked dejectedly at the ground as she picked up her fallen items. She reached for her dollar, but a tan heeled shoe stepped on it. Tori slowly looked up to see Ashley stepping on her dollar, and Tiffany right behind her.

"You're joking, right?" Ashley asked.

"You and Cort Mccan? It's never gonna happen, sweetie." Tiffany said with a fake nice tone. Jade bristled with anger, as she watched the two preppy girls harass Tori.

"Ever." Ashley confirmed not hiding the venom in her tone. She knelt down and picked up Tori's dollar from under her shoe. She held it up and smirked at the low self-esteemed girl on the ground. Ashley and Tiffany turned only to find Jade blocking their way. Jade gave both of them death glares.

"Out of our way, freak." Ashley demanded going around Jade. Jade grabbed the blonde by her throat and pulled her back in front her.

"Give Tori back her money." Jade said in an icy tone. Ashley's eyes grew wide.

"Or what?" Ashley demanded through her labored breathing. Jade brought her closer to her face, Jade's eyes turning red, showing her fangs.

"Or else." Jade threatened. Ashley quivered nodding her head frantically. Jade's features turned back to normal, before she let Ashley go, pushing her towards Tori.

"H-Here!" Ashley stammered throwing the dollar at Tori before she ran away, Tiffany tailing her. Jade's expression softened as she knelt down and helped Tori pick up the rest of her things.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get involved I could've handled it." Tori said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, because you handled that so well." Jade said sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tori rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Tori asked.

"You." Jade said simply, calmly, and confidently. Tori's eyes grew wide and she backed up.

"I have to...um...go to class." Tori frantically before running out of the cafeteria.

(Later that night)

Hunter was in the living room, watching a horror film, when it got interrupted.

"We apologize for interrupting your program but we have breaking news! Three dead bodies were found with strange bite marks in their necks, the bodies seemed to have been drained of all their blood. Police investigators think that it might be some kind of animal. We later identified the bodies as; Ashley Edwards, Tiffany Whit, and Cort Mccan. Students from Taft high school." The anchor woman said.

"Tori! Some kids from our school were murdered!" Hunter called out to his sister. Tori rushed down stairs and into the living room.

"Oh my god..." Tori said covering her mouth with her hand in shock as she looked at the t.v. Screen.

A few hours later

Tori sat on the edge of her bed, in her room still stunned. Someone climbing into her window caused her to snap out of her trance. Tori was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Tori found herself looking into the blue/green irises of Jade.

"Jade?!" Came Tori's muffled reply.

"Vega." Jade said smirking, and taking her hand off Tori's mouth.

"What are you doing here?!" Tori demanded in a hushed whisper.

"I'm here to see you." Jade said laying Tori back onto her bed.

"You can't be here! I don't really want to see you, right now." Tori said looking up at Jade as she hovered over Tori.

"You're not a very good liar, you know? I can tell that you want me just as much as I want you. You're intrigued by me, a little curious since you've never been with a girl before. Your heart beat is rapid as I'm hovering over you. You want me, Vega. Just admit it." Jade whispered leaning down and placing a kiss on Tori's neck. Tori shivered, as her back arched into Jade. Jade smirked and began to suck on Tori's neck with no intention of biting the tan girl. It took everything in Tori not to moan.

"O-Our school mates are dead, and all you can think about is making out with me?" Tori exclaimed in a whisper. Tori's remark didn't stop Jade, she only began to suck harder on Tori's neck.

"Did you not hear me I said-"

"I know what you said! I know what killed them." Jade snapped, as she stopped giving Tori a hickey.

"W-What?" Tori stammered as she propped herself up on her elbows. Jade sat upright knowing she'd have to explain some things to Tori. Realization hit Tori.

"You? You killed them?! Why?!" Tori cried her voice still in a whisper.

"I didn't do it! Someone is obviously trying to make it look like I did it." Jade stared at Jade in horror.

"How? The news report said that it was an animal attack." Tori said in disbelief. Jade's eyes turned red and she showed off her fangs. Tori backed away from Jade, to the other side of her bed.

"W-What are you?" Tori asked terrified. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's stupidity.

"Frankenstein's Monster. What do you think?! I'm a vampire. And there are others like me out there, for some reason there targeting people somewhat close to you. Though I don't know why they killed Ashley and Tiffany, Cort I understand. You had feelings for him, but it's less competition for me now that he's out of the way." Jade said crawling over to Tori.

"A Vampire? But there's no such thing..." Tori whispered. Jade shrugged.

"If that's what you want to believe." Jade said as she reached Tori. She grabbed Tori's legs and pulled Tori closer to her. Tori whimpered.

"Y-You're not gonna kill me?" Tori whispered. Jade frowned.

"If I were going to kill you, I would have done it already." She answered before kissing Tori again. Jade leaned forward putting all of her weight on Tori, causing the human to fall onto her back on the bed. Jade; still on top of her, began to take Tori's top off, leaving the girl in her pink bra. Jade reattached herself to Tori's lips.

'This is wrong, I have to tell somebody that who killed those people not just sit here and make out with her!' Tori thought. Jade just smiled against Tori's lips, before pushing her tongue into them. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth, as Jade slipped her hand into Tori's pants. With two fingers in Jade thrusted with her hips and her arm into Tori all the while never breaking their kiss. Tori bucked her hips into Jade's fingers, moaning as they curled inside of her.

'We just met yesterday! Why am I participating in this?! I can't make myself stop though.' Tori thought as she moaned again.

"These clothes need to be off." Jade mumbled against Tori's lips, Tori only nodded in response, too consumed with lust to have a conscious anymore. Jade Tori's pants and panties off as well as her own clothes. Jade got back on top of Tori, only to pause.

"What?" Tori whispered. Jade turned her head to the window.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Shh." Jade whispered listening carefully, she heard leaves across the street crunching under boots. Jade was over at the window in seconds. She growled when saw a dark figure across the street watching the house. Tori sat up in her bed, and stared at Jade.

"Jade, what is it?" Tori whispered. Jade turned head towards Tori.

"Some guy is watching the house." She answered before turning back the window. Jade hissed in frustration.

"Now he's gone!" Jade said her eyes searching for the figure. Hunter blinked his eyes open, as he heard the floor creaking. He made his way down the steps into the main hallway. He slowly walked toward the front door, and yanked it open. A brown folder like object on the doorway. He picked it up, his eyes roaming it curiously. Hunter looked up seeing a man in a cloak, across the street. The man disappeared leaving behind a very confused Hunter.

Jade; now fully dressed, hopped down from Tori's window landing firmly on her feet. Jade followed the man stealthily.

"Hunter, it's the middle of the night if this is one of your-"

"No it's not! Just open it." Hunter interrupted his dad as he, his dad, and a fully dressed Tori stood in front of the dinning table with the mysterious package on it. David sighed before opening the package.

"Dear Vega Family, Greetings from Wolfsberg, Romania-"

"Romania? Who's from Romania?" Tori asked interrupting her father's reading of the letter out loud.

"Vampires." Hunter answered. Tori stiffened and looked over at her younger brother, with wide eyes. Seeing as a vampire just left her room, not ten minutes ago. David also looked at Hunter but with scolding expression on his face.

"What? I'm just sayin'." Hunter said shrugging. David rolled his eyes.

"We regret to inform you of the passing of your Great Uncle Dr-a-go-mir Dragomir Ducovic, your presents is requested this Saturday for the reading of his last will and testimin. At which time possession of the Wolfsberg manor will be transferred to you." David said reading the rest of the letter out loud.

"Wolfsberg manor?" Tori said skeptically looking at Hunter.

"Dragomir?" David said doing the same as his daughter. Hunter looked at them with his mouth part a bit.

"No, it's not me! There's this creepy guy outside the house. He probably left it there." Hunter said. Tori looked at her brother in disbelief.

"He's not lying." Tori said. Her father and Hunter both looked at her.

"Jad- I mean I saw him out there too, he was across the street just standing there." Tori said.

"Look there's a number. Call it if you don't believe me." Hunter said pointing to the letter.

(With Jade)

Jade had finally caught up to the man. She spun him around pushing him up against a truck. She hissed at him baring her fangs.

"Why are you in my territory!" She demanded. The man hissed and bared his fangs as well, pushing the other vampire back.

"Paulina sent me!" He answered. Jade growled at the name.

"Well tell Paulina to leave, and never come back." Jade growled.

"Or you could just tell her yourself." A blonde woman said coming out from behind the truck. Jade looked back and forth between the man and Paulina, glaring as the two closed in on her.

"Leave." Jade said in a dark tone.

"Now, do you really think you're in any position to tell me what to do, Jadelyn?"Paulina asked with a smirk on her face, seeing Jade with her back up against the truck. Jade snarled at Paulina, her eyes turning red.

"I said leave." Jade repeated. Paulina just laughed.

"Put her in the truck." Paulina said to the man as she left Jade, and got into the driver's side of the truck. Jade hissed as the man grabbed her. She kicked and fought against him, but the man was too strong and threw her into the back of the truck easily.

(With the Vegas)

David walked back into the kitchen, the house phone in hand.

"That was the executive office." David said.

"What'd they say?" Hunter asked.

"It looks like your mother's Great Uncle has left us everything." David said taking a seat.

"Including his castle." David said sighing.

"See! I told you! Now we're rich!" Hunter said triumphantly.

"No we're not rich, Hunter. Dad, how come mom never told us, we had relatives in Romania?" Tori asked.

"I have no idea, Sweetie." David answered.

"I'm gonna go pack!" Hunter said excitedly.

"Dad, you're not seriously considering this?" Tori asked in disbelief. David shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

David, Hunter, and Tori arrived at the airport just as it turned dark, suitcases in hand.

"You guys here, for the fest?" A random man asked.

"Fest?" Hunter asked.

"Moonlight Mania, the greatest monster festival of all time! They have it every year to honor the beast." The man said.

"The beast?" Hunter asked confused.

"The Wolfsberg werewolf protector. A werewolf who protects the town, from vampires." Jade said coming up and standing next to the guy.

"Jade?" Hunter and Tori asked surprised. Jade smirked in response, bowing.

"At your service." Jade said her eyes lighting up as they landed on Tori.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Tori asked pulling Jade over to the side, leaving her father and brother to talk to that guy. Jade looked around hesitantly.

"As hot as that sounds, I was kidnapped by this crazy vampire lady and her stupid henchman. I blacked out, and when I woke up I was in a dumpster with a stake in my stomach." Jade whispered.

"Is it still in there? Are you hurt?" Tori asked looking at Jade's stomach. Jade smirked.

"Aww, you're worried about little ol' me." Jade said in a 1950's western acent.

"I don't talk like that! And of course I'm worried about you, we kind of had sex." Tori said saying the last part so low that if Jade wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have heard it.

"Sex, that was so rudely interrupted." Jade said with a smirk. Tori blushed. David hailed a taxi, to which it stopped just in front of him.

"Tori! Tell your friend goodbye, we have to go." David called to Tori as he put their suitcases in the trunk of the town car that came to the family up. Tori looked at Jade uncertainly.

"Go. I'll find you, later." Jade said grabbing Tori's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"But what about you? Aren't those vampires going to come after you or something?" Tori asked.

"I'll be fine. Geez Vega you need to keep your emotions in check one day you hate me, the next we have interrupted sex, and now you're all lovey dovey." Jade teased. Tori punched her in the shoulder playfully. Both girls chuckled.

"Tori, let's gooo!" David called sticking his head out of the car. Tori waited until her dad was fully back into the car before pecking Jade's cheek and running to the car. Jade touched her cheek, with a small smile on her face. Jade scoffed.

'This girl is making me soft.' She thought. Jade at the taxi as it drove away getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She looked around the airport. It had been a few decades since she had visited Wolfsberg. She wanted to keep it that way, since her parents were killed by the Beast in the war.

"Might as well, follow Vega, Satan knows what she's gonna get herself into." Jade said straightening out her black, leather jacket. She looked carefully around one last time before following the taxi, that the Vegas were in.

(Later at Dragomir's castle)

Madame Varcolac stood in front of David, Tori, and Hunter with an eerie look on her face.

"Uh, hello. I'm David Vega, you must be-"

"I am Madame Varcolac." Madame Varcolac said interrupting David, with a heavy German accent. The four stood in awkward silence for awhile.

"You vill vollow me." Madame Varcolac commanded straightening out her clothes and leading the Vega family. She lead them quietly up the stairs.

"So have you lived here long?" David asked as they assent the stairs. Madame Varcolac growled a little and rolled her eyes, before ignoring his question and continued going up the stairs, with the Vegas following close behind. She lead them through a long corridor. She swiftly turned on her heel and faced them. Cause David to almost smack into her.

"Voy, girl. Your rooms this vay." Madame Varcolac said taking a laser pointer and pointing to the the double doors at the other end of the hallway.

"Vather, you that vay." She continued facing the other side of the hallway pointing to the double doors at that end.

"Have vne (one) rule, stay in vroom at night, lock door." Madame Varcolac warned.

"Actually that's two rules." Hunter corrected. Tori elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hunter don't argue with Madame Varcolac." David said showing the fear in his voice., but having a shy smile on his face. Madame Varcolac stared dryly at three of them, as she cracked her neck. David turned to his children.

"Okay go to bed." He said with a nervous smile. Tori and Hunter quickly walked to their door. Hunter went to his room and Tori to hers shutting the door behind her.

"Took you long enough, Vega." Jade said from Tori's new bed, she was laying there with her arms folded behind her head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Jade? How did you get in here?" Tori asked dragging her suit case over to the bed.

"I have my vampire ways," Jade said with a smirk.

"Oh." Tori responded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That and you're window was unlocked." Jade said pointing to Tori's window. Tori looked at the window for a moment, before getting up and locking it.

"Ah, Vega. You're too full of fear and worry." Jade teased. Tori rolled eyes.

"How do you know my last name anyway? When we met I said my name was Tori." Tori asked looking at Jade suspiciously. Jade sat up putting her feet on the floor. She walked around Tori's room examining every piece of furniture carefully.

"I've been watching you for some years now. From the moment you were born a connection between you and I was made. I haven't been able to stay away. So I watched you grow into the young woman you are now. Very beautiful, and intelligent. That Cort guy didn't know what he was missing out on." Jade said looking at a bookshelf.

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend all that you just said wasn't creepy. How old are you?" Tori asked.

"Well, I was born in 1200, I was turned in 1217." Jade answered, turning around to face Tori.

"Why don't I feel as attached to you as you feel to me?" Tori asked.

"Geez what is this 21 questions? Sometimes the connection is one sided, but I don't think that's the case here. Like I said I know you want me just as much as I want you. No matter how much you deny it." Jade said.

"But you're like 90 something." Tori whined.

"True, but I certainly don't look a 90 something year old." Jade said.

"Ugh! Whatever I'm going to sleep, I'm really tired." Tori said standing up and through her suitcase. She found some pajamas and put them on. Tori crawled into bed, sliding under the covers. She closed her eyes and let out a peaceful sigh. She turned on her side only to have her nose brush up against something. She opened her eyes to see Jade laying next to her.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori mumbled.

"Trying to go to sleep, what are you doing?" Jade mumbled through closed eyelids. Tori sighed in frustration before going to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Tori woke up to an empty bed. She scanned her room to find it empty(well besides the furniture) as well.

"Jade?" Tori called out softly.

"Jade." She called a little louder.

"Jade!" She called again.

"You called?" Jade said floating upside down in front of Tori. Tori gasped and studied Jade.

"Are you floating? How are you doing that? Can you turn into a bat also?" Tori asked spitting several questions at the vampire. Jade shut her eyes tight, then re-opened them.

"First things first, no questions until I get some coffee." Jade said blinking her sleepy eyes.

"But you're a vampire, you don't eat or drink anything unless its blood." Tori said confused.

"Just because I can't digest it doesn't mean I can't ingest it. Now lets go, Vega! Get your human ass outta bed and go make me some coffee." Jade said as she quit floating and plopped down on Tori's bed. Tori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please?" Jade grumbled after a few minutes of Tori staring at her. Tori smiled triumphantly as she got dressed into normal, casual, clothes.

"And also I don't want to sit in here all day so, met me outside with the coffee. We're going into town." Jade with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"But what about the sun?" Tori asked.

"I go out in the sun, all the time I'll be fine." Jade assured her. Tori smiled as she skipped down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Sit." Madame Varcolac instructed pointing to a chair at the table.

"That's fine I'm just going to get some coffee-"

"Sit." Madame Varcolac said more firmly.

"Sitting." Tori said in defeat as she sat down in a chair next to her brother. Madame Varcolac left the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a covered dish in her hands.

"Oh, before you open that you should know that I don't eat-"

"Bagels and cream cheese, Dragomir's favorite." Madame Varcolac said taking the top off the dish and interrupting Tori. Madame Varcolac turned to leave the kitchen.

"Uh, Madame Varcolac. We're going into town after breakfast, is there anything you need?" Tori asked.

"I give you list." Madame Varcolac answered.

"Is there an Internet cafe? I need to get online." Hunter said.

"Ve (we) have vorld vide (world wide) Internet here, voy." Madame Varcolac answered.

"You do?" Hunter asked cocking his head to the side.

"Da." Madame Varcolac said. She threw the keys to David before leaving the kitchen.

(After Breakfast)

Jade was leaning up against the stone wall, that seperated the castle from the rest of the town. The Dragomir castle sent shivers and bad feelings all through her body.

"Stupid werewolves." Jade muttered. Tori followed by David and Hunter exited the castle.

"Morning Jade." Tori said cheerfully as she handed Jade a mug filled with coffee. Jade smirked.

"Morning." Jade replied.

"Jade." Hunter acknowledged the girl. There was an edge to his voice. He didn't like Jade, she gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Hunter." Jade said in a dull tone, while she rolled her eyes and sipped the coffee. David looked at the girl oddly.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" David asked politely.

"Why, I'm Jadelyn West, and I've come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Jade said in her 1950's accent, grabbing Tori's hand in her own and swinging their hands back and forth. David's eyes popped out of his head and his eyebrows shot up.

"She's kidding dad! And I don't talk like that." Tori said poking Jade in her side.

"Oh well, I'm David." David said extending his hand towards Jade as he recovered from his shock. Jade just looked at his out stretched hand.

"Yeah, I don't do human interaction." Jade said taking a swig of the coffee. David awkwardly dropped his hand to his side.

"So do you need a ride into town with us?" David asked. Jade just simply nodded.

(In town)

Jade, Tori, and Hunter walked through the crowded, and busy town.

"Dud, this place is awesome!" Hunter said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go watch the butcher slaughter things." Jade said as she started to walk away.

"Noooo, we have a list so no detours." Tori said grabbing Jade by her arm and pulling her back to her side.

"Uhhhhhh-huhhhhhh!" Jade groaned/whined. The three went into the market, Hunter going off to look at the different herbs and spices while Jade and Tori looked at the different fruits. Tori who was too busy looking at the fruit ran into a teenaged boy. Almost causing her to fall on the ground, thanks to Jade's quick reflexes, Jade caught her. Jade helped Tori back onto her feet, after making sure Tori was okay Jade quickly turned on the boy.

"Watch where you're going!" Jade snapped at him.

"I am sorry, so sorry. I am big clutz." The boy said frantically, with a German accent.

"Yeah, no chiz!" Jade yelled, angrily.

"Jade, stop I'm fine." Tori said putting her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy.

"It's fine I'm a clutz too. Sorry about Jade, she's kind of over protective of me. Uh, what's your name?" Tori asked.

"Goran." Goran said looking into Tori's eyes.

"I am Goran." Goran said extending his gloved hand to Tori.

"Um, I'm Tori." Tori said shyly, pushing her glasses up her nose and walking away. Jade followed close behind her. They continued to look at the food in the market.

"Perhaps, I could help you with your shopping." Goran said approaching the two girls. Both girls whirled around to face him.

"I think we're good." Jade said her eyes narrowing at Goran.

"That'd be great! Actually, yeah. I have a list but I don't understand anything on it...do you...uh...want to.." Tori trailed off. Jade glared at both Goran and Tori, as Tori handed Goran the list.

"Ahh, Madame Varcolac. She came be very difficult to understand..." Goran said trailing off. He looked up from the list at Tori, the two smiled at each other, nervously.

"So uh, Tori, you are American?" Goran asked, as he walked getting fruit, with Tori walking next to him, and Jade walking behind them glaring at the back of their heads.

"Yeah, I am." Tori said, blushing.

"I have always wanted to go to America." Goran said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yes! I always wanted to get Punk'd and I want to sing, Take me out to the ball game." Goran said singing the last part, Tori laughed and Jade just glared not particularly liking being excluded from the conversation.

"Is stupid right?" Goran asked.

"Very." Jade said under her breath.

"No, not at all." Tori said smiling at him.

"Tori, I was wondering while your here, I could maybe show you around Wolfsberg. It's a very beautiful town especially under the full moon." Goran suggested looking directly into Tori's eyes. That made Jade's head snap in his direction.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, I have look after my brother, and I'm only here for a few days, so um, yeah, I don't think..." Tori said trailing off as she backed away. She backed into Jade, Tori quickly turned around to face the vampire, who just smirked at her.

"We done?" Jade asked studying Tori's face. Tori nodded as blush crept onto her cheeks. Jade slid over the side, allowing Tori to take the lead. Tori only backed up again, bumping into everything as she went. Jade caught her wrist and pulled Tori close to her body.

"Geez, Vega. You're like a walking tornado." Jade said. Tori blushed as she realized how close they both were to each other. Jade smirked wrapping her arm around Tori's waist, holding the tan girl close to her as they walked to pay for the groceries. Tori's blush only got darker.

'I should be the only one to make Vega blush.' Jade thought to herself as she placed the basket filled with food on the conveyor belt with one hand, while her other still clutched Tori's waist keeping the Latina close, to her side.

(Later at Dragomir's castle)

Loud banging on the castle's front doors, made Jade jump away from Tori, ending their make out session.

Madame Varcolac opened the door to reveal Paulina.

"Madame Varcolac, I am so completely sorry for your loss, I haven't been able to get poor old Dragomir out of my head." Paulina said. Madame Varcolac, looked at Paulina suspiciously and skeptically. Jade's eyes turned red, Paulina's just flashed red before turning back to brown. Paulina's 'sympathetic' smile faltered slightly as she scanned the hallway. Jade let out a low growl.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

"Paulina." Jade growled.

"Who?" Tori asked confused as Jade crawled off of her.

"Nobody just, shush, so I can listen." Jade said, Tori shut her mouth.

"And you must be David!" Paulina said as David approached her.

"Paulina." David said smiling.

"Haha! How did you know?!" Paulina said.

"You have the same face that was on the cookies." David said.

"Vhat, did you need?" Madame Varcolac asked Paulina.

"Oh, I was looking for my daughter, Jadelyn. Have you seen her?" Paulina asked with a smile.

"Um yeah, she's upstairs with Tori; my daughter. That's so weird, you don't look like you've ever bared children." David said.

"Well aren't you just a charmer." Paulina said smiling. David smiled.

"Uh Tori! Jade's mother is here to pick her up!" David called to his daughter. Tori looked at Jade surprised. The two just sat there for a moment.

"Well we have to go down there, or they'll come up here." Tori said. Jade groaned, but followed Tori to the main hallway.

"Jadelyn." Paulina said with an evil smile.

"Paulina." Jade hissed.

"Now, now, Jadelyn that's no way to talk to your mother." Paulina scolded. Jade glared at the blonde vampire and mumbled something under her breath.

"Uh would you like to-"

"Thank you." Paulina said crossing the threshold and interrupting David.

Paulina examined Tori.

"You must be Tori! You really are beautiful." Paulina said flashing a fangy smile to the tan girl. Tori smiled nervously at her.

"And you must be the dashing Hunter." Paulina said moving her attention to the youngest Vega.

"We know you?" Hunter asked suspiciously. Paulina gave him the same uneasy feeling Jade did.

"No. But I know you. It's not everyday Wolfsberg, gets new residents. That's makes you kinda famous around here." Paulina said smiling brightly.

"So what can we do for you?" David asked with a warm smile.

"Well I was here to pick Jadelyn up, but she can just stay here for the time being. I was wondering if you were free to join me for dinner?" Paulina said to David.

"No!" Hunter said.

"No?" David asked looking at his son.

"He's totally free!" Tori said excitedly earning a 'what the hell?!' Look from Jade.

"I'm totally free." David confirmed looking back to Paulina.

"Good. I know this adorable little Bistro, that'll be the perfect place for us to get acquainted." Paulina said.

"Didn't you already eat dinner, mom?" Jade asked venom dripping from her tone as she said mom.

"Don't be silly, Jadelyn. You've been here all day, how would you know if I've eaten dinner, already?" Paulina retorted giving Jade a warning look. Jade hissed at her.

(Later that evening with Hunter.)

"Guys, all these sites are garbage. They all say that the Wolfsberg Beast is just a guy in a suit." Hunter said frustratedly to his friends over video chat.

"The real stuff is on the underground websites. We found a guy that lived in Wolfsberg a whole year. He said and I quote 'There is no doubt in my mind that the Wolfsberg Beast exists, I have seen it from as close as 100 yards and-" The other boy didn't finish, the video chat session was disconnected.

"Oh what?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Your friends weren't lying the beast exists. He killed my parents." Jade said from the doorway. Hunter practically jumped out of his skin.

"Why, so jumpy? Do I frighten you?" Jade asked with an evil smirk on her face. Just as Hunter was about to respond, Tori's terrified shriek made both him and Jade stand stiff. It took Jade only a few seconds to recover as she sprinted off to Tori with inhuman speed. Jade, busted through Tori's bedroom door. Hunter following a few seconds prior. Tori was walking around her room trying to get a connection for her laptop. She closed it frustratedly and turned to Jade and Hunter. She glared at her brother.

"What happened to the Internet?" Tori demanded as she stomped up to him.

"What happened to your face?" Hunter asked examining Tori's face. Jade stifled a laugh.

"I was at a party." Tori said.

"A costume party?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, hey, I think she looks beautiful." Jade said snickering as she draped an arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Not funny." Tori said elbowing Jade.

"Can you fix it?" Tori asked looking hopefully at Hunter.

"Yeah, we just need to find the router and reset it." Hunter said walking towards Tori's door. Tori rolled her eyes, but followed her little brother. Jade also went with them.

"Why are coming?" Hunter asked Jade.

"Because I'm bored." Jade answered dryly.

(In the study)

"Here's where the signal for the wireless is the strongest." Hunter said looking from the laptop. Jade along with Tori turned away from examining the desk to look at Hunter.

"Great, so where is it?" Tori asked looking confusedly at the bookshelf.

"It's gotta be behind this bookcase." Hunter said.

"Oh c'mon." Tori groaned skeptically.

"Uh hello! Creepy castle. Usually one of the older books triggers it." Hunter said as he began pulling books.

"So how come I didn't have to invite you in?" Tori whispered to Jade.

"I was invited in a couple thousand years ago. Dragomir was having a ball and at the time he didn't know my family and I were vampires, so he invited us to his ball. But after some time the war started and then he killed my parents." Jade explained to her in a hushed whisper. Tori nodded and her mouth an 'o' shape. Jade went back to looking around. She found a remote control and handed it to Tori.

"What's this for? If you want to watch tv, go watch tv." Tori sad dumbfounded as she stared at the remote.

"Do you see a tv in here, Vega?" Jade asked. Tori paused and looked around the room. There was indeed no television inn the room.

"So what's it doing in here?" Tori asked. Jade rolled her eyes and pointed to the bookcase where Hunter was pulling books.

"Ooooh." Tori said finally understanding what Jade was trying to tell her.

"Oh." Jade said in a deep voice. Tori rolled her eyes and pointed the remote at the bookcase, pressing the 'enter' button on the remote. The bookcase opened and Hunter turned around and smiled smugly at Tori.

"See?" Hunter said triumphantly. Tori held up the remote and waved it.

"Universal remote." Tori said grinning. Hunter's smile faltered and he rolled his eyes before he and Jade started to descend the stairs.

"Guys wait! I have a bad feeling about this." Tori said. Jade rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Did you hear me dear brother! I said I had a bad feeling, we can't just go in there all willy nilly! And you or nobody else can make me, not me Sweet Sally Peaches!" Jade said in her 1950's accent as she grabbed onto Hunter's shoulder dramatically. Tori rolled her eyes.

"I don't talk like that!" She argued.

"Whatever, you come'n Vega?" Jade called as she lead the way down the stairs. Tori and Hunter quickly followed after her. Tori turned her flashlight on and pointed it around the room, once they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Well this is weird." Jade said looking around the small lab.

"This place is awesome!" Hunter said smirking.

"It's creepy." Tori said as she scooted closer to Jade and held her hand. Jade smirked, and started to examine the small room, with Tori still attached to her. After a minute of exploring Tori let go of Jade's hand and went investigate the test tubes. Hunter found the router and started to fix it. Tori found a small test tube filled with a red substance. She picked it up and examined it closely.

"L.B. 217" Tori read out loud.

"What'cha got there, Vega?" Jade asked jumping next to Tori. Tori shrieked and dropped the test tube, causing it to break sending shards of glass and drops of the red substance everywhere.

"Jade!" Tori cried glaring at the vampire. Jade's smirk fell as the scent of the substance filled her nose. Jade's eyes turned red and her fangs grew.

"Jade?" Tori asked.

"Blood." Jade whispered.

"Well, control yourself!" Tori hissed/whispered.

"I have to get out of here!" Jade said running with vampire speed up the stairs.

"There's blood, everywhere." Hunter said as he bent down to help Tori pick up the broken glass. They heard slow moving footsteps above them, causing the two to freeze.

"Hide." Hunter said quickly as he scrambled to his feet and ran under the staircase. Tori started to follow him, but stepped on a shard of glass in the process.

"Ow!" She shrieked.

"C'mon!" Hunter exclaimed. Tori limped over to him.

"I stepped on some glass!" Tori said when she reached her brother. She ducked down as Madame Varcolac came down the steps with a flashlight in hand. She shined the flashlight around the room only to find no one in it. She turned and left up the stairs, shutting the bookcase door behind her. Tori and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

(Later with Tori, Jade, and Hunter in Tori's room)

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tori whimpered as Hunter examined her glass injected foot.

"I haven't even touched you yet." Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

"Just take it out already!" Tori commanded rolling her eyes.

"Why can't you just have your girlfriend do it?" Hunter teased wiggling his eyebrows at Tori. Tori looked over at Jade, who was just staring out the window.

"Because, Jade is a little squeamish when it comes to blood. My blood to be specific." Tori answered.

"Will you please just take the glass out of my foot now?" Tori whined.

"Well stop moving." Hunter said as he put the tweezers up to Tori's wound. Tori squeezed her eyes shut as he pulled the small glass out of her foot.

"Got it." Hunter said as he left her room. Tori flopped back onto her bed and looked over at Jade.

"Are okay?" Tori asked worried about the vampire. Jade chuckled a little, before turning to face Tori. Jade sat down next to the tan girl on her bed.

"I should be asking you that." Jade said poking Tori's shoulder playfully.

"Well it's just that earlier you ran off." Tori said sitting up and staring at Jade. Jade sighed and nodded.

"That's the thing about lycan blood, it makes Vampires crazy. The way it tastes, it's like the sweetest ice cream and the most addictive drug." Jade explained.

"The blood back there. How do you know it's 'lycan' blood?" Tori asked.

"Lycan blood has a very distinct smell. It smells like a wolf, and wolves smell like the forest, trees, lakes, and basically nature. That's how I knew." Jade answered.

"Oh." Tori said.

"C'mon. You should get some sleep." Jade said sliding under the covers.

"Are you going to be floating, when I wake up?" Tori asked as she slid in next to Jade. Jade shrugged.

"Well then I'll just have to give you a little extra weight to hold you down." Tori said wrapping her arms around Jade's waist and snuggling up to the vampire. Jade rolled her eyes but returned Tori's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori tossed and turned mumbling incoherent words as she slept. The bright moon shining in on her, she awoke in terror as a howl sounded some ways away from the castle. Her eyes darted around the room before they settled on Jade's sleeping form next to her. Tori's rapid breathing ceased, she looked at the moon before cuddling back up with Jade and falling back to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Tori sat at the breakfast table, excitedly as Madame Varcolac put a huge plate covered in bacon and sausages. Tori her hair down, differently then she would normally wear it up, in a ponytail.

"Did you guys hear anything weird last night?" Hunter asked.

"Not me I slept like a dog!" Tori answered beaming. Hunter gave her an odd look.

"You mean log, don't you?" Hunter corrected.

"Yeah that's what I said." Tori said her smile fading as Hunter passed the plate of meat passed her to Madame Varcolac. Madame Varcolac looked at Tori with a dull expression.

"What is matter? You don't like pourage?" Madame Varcolac asked her. Tori shook her head frantically.

"No, no! It's great!" She said moving her hair out of the way and shoving a spoonful in her mouth.

"Yummy." Tori said unconvincingly. She looked longingly at the sausage as David set the plate back in the middle of the table.

"So Tori, where's Jade?" Hunter asked snapping Tori's attention from the sausages.

"I uh, don't really know. She was gone when I got up." Tori answered. As if on cue Jade walked into the kitchen.

"Found her. Good morning, Jade." David said politely. Jade nodded in acknowledgement to him as she sat down next to Tori. Jade immediately noticed the difference in the tan girl. Tori's nose twitched and she snapped her head towards Jade. Tori began to sniff the vampire's neck and face frantically.

"You having fun there?" Jade asked rhetorically. Tori stopped sniffing Jade and turned to look at the rest of the table, who were all giving her weird looks.

"You smell weird." Tori said narrowing her eyes at Jade.

"Gee thanks." Jade said sarcastically.

"Tori, honey, are you feeling okay?" David asked. Tori smiled she started to bounce in her chair. Jade looked at her weirdly.

"I'm fine! Great, awesome! So dad tell us about your date." Tori said.

"It wasn't a date." Hunter said.

"It was just business." David said.

"Are you going to eat something, girl?" Madame Varcolac asked Jade as she held the plate of sausages in front of her. Jade's eyes flickered to Tori; who was currently looking at the meat and drooling, then back to the sausages.

"Uh, sure." Jade said as she put five of them on her plate.

"Dude, are you drooling?" Hunter asked Tori.

"What? No! I don't drool." Tori said. While everyone concentrated on Tori Jade quickly put the sausages in her jacket pockets. Madame Varcolac looked at Jade skeptically.

"You finished, already?" Madame Varcolac asked. Jade nodded with an 'innocent' smile. Madame Varcolac picked up her plate as well as Jade's, she dropped the plates expecting to hear glass shattering, but the sound never came. Tori held the plates in her hand. She handed the plates back to Madame Varcolac with a bright smile.

"Tori, are you ready?" Jade asked clapping her hands together.

"Ready for what?" Tori asked confused yet excited.

"We are going into town today." Jade said making her voice sound enthusiastic. Tori nodded her head vigorously.

"Okay then lets go." Jade said getting up from the table, Tori followed quickly after her.

(Twenty minutes later)

Jade pulled Tori along by her wrist deep into the woods.

"This doesn't look like the way to town." Tori said uncertainly.

"That's cause we're not going to town." Jade said stopping. She faced Tori with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh," Tori said disappointedly, looking down at her feet.

"Well what are we doing out here?" Tori mumbled. Jade dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a sausage link. Tori's head snapped up, her eyes staring longingly at the sausage.

"Testing a theory." Jade answered her question. Tori was about to ask the vampire what she meant but Jade was gone.

"Yoowhoo! Up here." Jade called from up high in a pine tree.

"You want the sausage, girl?" Jade asked in a baby voice. Tori nodded her head frantically.

"Come get it!" Jade called waving the sausage back and forth. Tori's eyes flashed from brown, to blue, then back to brown. She climbed the tree with inhuman speed, and snatched the link from Jade and shoving it into her mouth.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Jade said. Tori looked at her confused.

"Knew what?" Tori asked.

"You've been acting weird all day, you thoroughly smelt me, and you drooled over meat, and you just scarfed down that sausage. When in fact I know you're a vegetarian, and you smell like a forest, trees, and lakes! You're a werewolf!" Jade said pointing at Tori. Tori scoffed at the vampire.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jade!" Tori said.

"We are at the top of a tree, Tori! Did you see how fast you got up here?" Jade said.

"Well I, uh-"

"And I bet if I push you out of this tree you'll land on your feet." Jade said interrupting Tori.

"Jade West, don't you dare-" Tori didn't get to finish her sentence, Jade forcefully pushed the tan girl out of the tree. Sure enough, Tori landed harmlessly on her feet. Tori looked up to glare at Jade, but the vampire wasn't in the spot where Tori left her. Next thing Tori knew she was slammed up against a tree. Tori looked at her attacker, it was Jade. Jade's eyes were red and she was baring her fangs. She snarled ferociously at Tori. Tori's eyes turned blue and razor sharp canines replaced her normal human teeth. She growled back at Jade, with animalistic fury. Jade smirked and let Tori go, both of their eyes and teeth changing back to normal.

"Why...did you...do THAT?!" Tori exclaimed trying to catch her breath.

"Like I said, I was testing a theory. My theory was right you're a werewolf, but the question is how did you become this way." Jade said putting her hand on her chin, as if she were thinking really hard about it. Tori rolled her eyes.

"You said yesterday that, the blood in the test tube was Lycan blood, right? So when I stepped on that piece of glass-"

"When you stepped on that glass some of the werewolf blood got mixed in with your blood!" Jade said interrupting Tori.

"You know, you can be a real douche sometimes." Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We have to actually go into town now though." Jade said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Well we're gonna need meat, lots of meat. And chains, very strong Steele chains. And remember this spot it's a great spot." Jade said listing random things.

"What do we need all that for?" Tori asked. Jade stared at her blankly.

"How can you be related to Hunter? It's for when you transform, tomorrow night is a full moon." Jade explained. She realized still had four sausages left in her pocket and handed them to Tori.

"Merry freak'n Christmas." Jade said then turned on her heel and began to leave the forest. Tori following shortly after her.

(In town)

Tori was clinging to Jade and petting her repeatedly. Hunter followed a good pace behind them.

"You're so perfect, sweet, sweet, Jade." Tori said putting Jade's head in the crook of her neck.

"What the hell, Vega!" Jade said trying to pry herself free from Tori's grasp. Tori giggled and smushed her and Jade's faces together.

"Seriously, quit it, with this mushy, crap." Jade said finally getting out of Tori's grip. Tori grabbed Jade's face in her hands.

"You're face is just so kissable." Tori said staring lovingly at Jade.

"Oh god, Vega. Stop, people are looking." Jade whined. Tori shrugged and smashed her lips onto Jade's. Jade; although very annoyed with this overly affectionate side of Tori, didn't hesitate to kiss the werewolf back. Hunter gasped, and looked at his sister kissing the pale girl. Jade broke the kiss trying to get back on the mission at hand. Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder, with a content smile on her face as they walked to the Butcher's shop, with Hunter following close behind them. Jade just shook her head, but smiled at the gesture.

"Goran!" Tori said excitedly when she saw the boy. She quickly untangled herself from Jade, and ran over to Goran. Engulfing the boy in a hug.

"Tori?" Goran said surprised to see her.

"And Jade." Jade growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Goran merely glanced at the pale, goth.

"What are you doing, here?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Yeah, What are YOU doing HERE?" Jade asked hostility in her tone.

"I work here." Goran said smiling.

"Of course you do." Jade said groaning.

"Jaaade, stop being such a sour puss." Tori said in a sing-song voice, as she went back to the vampire's side. Jade rolled her eyes.

"We need about ten raw steaks." Jade told Goran dryly.

"Yes m'am." Goran said.

"I'm not a m'am!" Jade hissed clenching her fists.

"Sorry, I'll go get those steaks for you." Goran said quickly fleeing to get the meat.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Tori asked, putting her head back on Jade's shoulder. She looked up at Jade with puppy eyes.

"Because you like him." Jade answered through gritted teeth. Tori giggled.

"Jadey's jealous!" Tori teased. Jade growled.

"It's Jade, not Jadey." Jade grumbled. After a few more moments of Tori pissing Jade off Goran returned with the steaks in a sack.

"Here you go." Goran said handing Jade the sack. Jade took it and around in her pocket for some money.

"No, no. It's on the house." Goran said. Jade looked at him skeptically, before she reluctantly uttered a 'thank you'. Jade started to leave only to have Tori yank her back.

"Goran, I've been thinking and I think I was wrong. At first I thought this whole vegetarian-butcher thing was gonna be weird, but now I'm thinking not so much!" Tori said looking at the boy. Jade groaned.

"Really?" Goran asked hopefully.

"Really. So if the invitation is still open, I'd like to take you up on that moonlight tour." Tori said.

"Excuse us for a second." Jade growled as she dragged Tori over to the side.

"What the hell, Vega!" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" Tori pouted.

"I'd like to take you up on that moonlight tour, and then maybe I'll give you a kiss." Jade said in her 1950's accent.

"Do I really sound like that?" Tori asked skeptically.

"That is not the point! You are not going on a date with him!" Jade hissed.

"You don't own me Jade! I'm not your girlfriend! You cannot tell me what to do!" Tori growled, her eyes turning blue as she glared Jade down. Jade coward down slightly, taken aback the harshness in Tori's tone, and her powerful glare. Tori turned her attention back to Goran.

"So are we on?" Tori asked him excitedly.

"...yes" Goran said smiling at her. She smiled seductively back at him.

"Yay!" She said purring like a cat.

"You could stay here til I get off." Goran suggested with a warm smile. Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed leaving the two, as she headed for the blacksmith. Hunter followed Jade, seeing as his sister was too caught up in her flirting to offer him any insight. Once at the blacksmith Jade leaned up against the wall as she watched him make something.

"What can I do for such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" The German blacksmith asked Jade.

"I need chains, strong chains." Jade said.

"How strong?" The blacksmith asked.

"Strong enough to hold a beast, say like the Wolfsberg beast, yeah strong enough to hold that." Jade suggested. The blacksmith raised a bushy eyebrow at the pale girl.

"You vant chain strong enough to hold a verevolf?" The blacksmith asked. Jade nodded.

"Okay how long do you vant them? Also vould you like me to put shackles on it ze chains as well?" The blacksmith asked saying the last part as a joke.

"Just long enough so that they can move but not go too far." Jade answered

"You must be into some really kinky stuff." The blacksmith said going into the of back of his little shop. He returned minutes later with her chains and shackles.

"You're in luck that Paulina girl, ordered some chains like the ones you described a couple years back. That'll be $280." The blacksmith said.

"Jesus Christ! That's a lot for some chains!" Jade hissed.

"The materials needed to make them are hard to find." The blacksmith said shrugging. Jade rolled her eyes as she dug around in her pocket for money. She counted through it and handed him the amount for the chains leavening her with only about five dollars. She tossed the chains easily over her shoulder, then headed back towards the woods, with Hunter still following her.

(In the woods)

It took Jade awhile but she finally found the spot that she took Tori to earlier. She wrapped the chains around the tree, then set the sack of steaks next to it before plopping down on the grass. A twig snapped causing Jade to spring to her feet. Her now red eyes scanned the area. Hunter was sweating bullets.

'Why did I follow her, all the way out here?! I don't even know how to get back. And I'm going to die, she's going to kill me, and I'm going to die!' He thought as he hid behind a tree. Even though it probably didn't do him any good considering it was a pine forest. His heart started slam in his chest and his breathing became rapid. He soon found himself being held up by his throat, and looking into angry red eyes. Jade snarled at him baring her fangs.

"Why did you follow me here?!" Jade demanded. Hunter began to lose oxygen very quickly, he was coughing and gasping for air. Jade dropped him, letting him fall to the forest floor. Hunter stared at the girl, in shock.

"You're a-"

"Vampire, yeah, yeah, yeah. What want to know is why you followed me out here." Jade said her red eyes boring into his brown ones.

"I wanted to know what you did to my sister. She's acting weird ever since she met you." Hunter said with new found confidence as he stood to his feet.

" I didn't do anything. Your sister is the one who stepped on the wolf blood glass, and got infected. I'm not a werewolf I didn't bite her! And I don't think she's a bloodline werewolf!" Jade snarled towering over the younger boy. Hunter shrank, after all he was only a human smarting off to a vampire.

"Tori's a werewolf?" Hunter asked. Jade nodded.

"The full moon is tomorrow!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Relax, I got it covered. That's what the meat and chains are for. And she wont be fully dangerous until the full moon is at its highest peak, which isn't until the day after tomorrow." Jade explained gesturing to the tree were the items were.

"Okay, that's good. What about the other stages?" Hunter asked.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"You know the stages of the werewolf transformation! You know how like on their first night of freshly being turned, when the moon is out they're consumed with lust. On the next day they're filled with rage. And then on the full moon they transform." Hunter explained.

"Oh, right, that. Well she has a date with Goran, tonight-"

"She what?! But that's dangerous even if she won't transform tonight!" Hunter exclaimed interrupting Jade.

"First of all, I don't like being interrupted, don't do it again. Second of all, how is it dangerous if she's not going to transform?" Jade asked.

"Because when she's 'breeding' the wolf side usually kind of takes over and she marks her 'breeding partner'." Hunter explained.

"By 'breeding' you mean sex, and what do you mean marks?" Jade asked confused.

"Like a love bite, you know leaving bite marks on her partner, the marks never heal and it lets everyone know that her partner is hers, no other werewolves can hurt her partner. This conversation needs to stop, I don't want to keep talking about my sister having sex." Hunter said uncomfortably.

"Well convince her, not to go on the date!" Jade said.

"Why do I have to do it?! You're the vampire and you're the one whose in love with her not me!" Hunter argued.

"Because, she kinda scares me." Jade said turning her head away from him and saying it under her breath. Hunter groaned.

(Later at Dragomir's castle)

Tori was unsuccessfully waxing her legs, the hair kept growing back. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked in the mirror. Her mouth fell open as she watched her eyes turn blue then back to brown.

"Scary, isn't it? Of course vampires don't have to go through same gross, hairy, process as werewolves do. Nope we just get bitten or we're born a vampire and the next day we wake up and we have fangs and red eyes, oh and let's not forget the bloodlust." Jade said sitting on Tori's bed. Tori just glared at the vampire.

"If you're here to tell me what to do, then just leave." Tori commanded.

"Okay, somebody still has her bossy pants on. I think you need to learn whose the more powerful, supernatural being here." Jade said getting in Tori's face. Her eyes turning red as she challenged the werewolf. Jade went flying out Tori's bedroom window. Jade picked herself off the ground and stormed out into the forest. Tori snorted. She turned around to find Hunter standing right in front of her. She shrieked.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"What are YOU doing?" Hunter countered.

"Me, I, uh, I'm getting ready for my date." Tori said scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Found this outside, your door. Care to explain?" Hunter said holding up a plate of bones. He already knew why they were there. He was just hoping his sister would tell him about her being a werewolf. Tori cleared her throat.

"Hunter, you've been acting really strange lately. You alright?" Tori asked. Hunter looked at his sister in disbelief

"Tori, I know you're a werewolf! You can't go on this date with Goran, tonight, you'll probably end up killing him!" Hunter said in a hushed whisper.

"You can't stop me, from going on this date not you nor Jade. Now leave." Tori demanded.

"But-"

"Leave now." Tori said her eyes changing to blue. Hunter's eyes grew wide and he fled his sister's room.

(20 minutes later)

Hunter sat in his room stared out the window at the almost full moon.

"What are you just sitting around in here for? We've got a lustful, horny, werewolf out there!" Jade exclaimed climbing through Hunter's bedroom window causing Hunter to jump.

"How do you suppose we get there?" Hunter demanded. Jade smirked.

Jade ran at full vampire speed to the small town the Hunter on her back.

"This is awesome!" Hunter yelled excitedly over the loud wind gushing past them with their increasing speed.

"Don't get used to it, I don't give piggyback rides daily." Jade yelled back in response.

(In town with Tori.)

Tori strutted up Goran dressed up in black leather. She wore black leather pants and a black leather jacket, with a blue shirt.

"Good evening, Goran." She said seductively. Goran swallowed.

"Tori, you look very..." Goran said trailing off.

"Hot, sexy, seductive." Jade suggested from a rooftop across the street. Hunter looked at her oddly.

"Different." Goran finished.

"Is everything all right?" Goran asked.

"This, guy is an idiot. What does she see in him?" Jade mumbled to herself.

"How come we're just standing up here, and not interfering with their date?" Hunter asked.

"Because, right now we're just observing. Now shut up so I can listen." Jade said. Tori chuckled slightly.

"It's perfect. Everything is just perfect!" Tori said, laughing. Hunter got a video call from his friends on his cell phone.

"You're going to do a video chat? Here? Right now? Seriously?!" Jade hissed. Hunter shrugged as he accepted the call.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" One asked.

"Did she turn into a vicious, lusting beast yet?" The second one asked.

"You told your weird friends about Tori?!" Jade hissed.

"I was bored!" Hunter said defending himself.

"Who's the hot chick?" Number one asked. Jade snatched the phone from Hunter. Her eyes turning red and her fangs growing.

"He'll have take your call later!" Jade snarled pressing end. She threw the phone back to Hunter.

"No more disruptions!" Jade hissed at the boy. Hunter nodded frantically. Jade turned her attention back to Tori and Goran.

"Come." Tori said locking her arm in Goran's and leading the boy down an alley.

"C'mon, their moving!" Jade said grabbing Hunter by the back of his shirt and following Tori and Goran by roof.

"I don't know what it is, but in Wolfsberg I feel like a completely different person! You know strong, confident, alive! You know what I mean?" Tori asked, as they continued to stroll down the alley.

"Not so much." Goran said confused.

"Oh! It's like anything is possible! I can do anything I want." Tori said as she forcefully pushed Goran up against the alley wall. Goran yelped. Tori closed him in.

"Anything." She whispered her lips brushing against his.

"Hunter you're on!" Jade said setting the boy gently down in the alley before jumping back up on a nearby roof top.

"Tori, no!" Hunter exclaimed. Tori's head snapped in Hunter's direction.

"What are you doing, here?" She demanded storming over to him. Jade hopped down off the roof top while Tori was distracted. She quickly grabbed Goran, and covered his mouth before he could scream.

"I-I don't know... Just, just chillin'. What are you doing, here?" Hunter asked stammering.

"I'm on my date, which you should not be at." Tori said her eyes turning blue as she glared at her brother.

"Yoowhoo, Vega! I think you're missing something." Jade called. Tori snapped her head in Jade's direction, her eyes narrowing at the vampire. Jade chuckled as she tilted Goran's head to the side running her tongue along the boy's pulse point. Tori snarled at Jade.

"Drop him, Jade." Tori growled.

"Tsk, tsk. Vega, stop you're scaring the poor boy. His pulse is practically jumping out of his neck." Jade taunted, now tracing Goran's pulse point with her finger. Tori snarled, walking closer to Jade and Goran.

"Just one bite." Jade said her eyes turning red and her fangs growing as she put her fangs gently on Goran's neck. Tori growled charging at Jade, Jade smirked and quickly dropped the boy on the hard alley ground. She leapt up onto the nearest roof.

"Catch me, Vega." Jade called running in the direction of the forest. Tori snarled as she followed Jade in hot pursuit. Jade zipped across an empty rode.

"She'll be comin' round the castle, when she comes." Paulina sang as she readjusted her makeup in the rear view mirror. She slammed on her brakes just as Tori stopped the car. Tori lifted her head up, revealing her blue eyes. She looked at Paulina for moment before continuing to chase after Jade. Paulina sat there, with her mouth open in shock.

"Okay, did not see that one coming." She said after a moment.

(In the woods)

Jade quickly found 'her' spot, and stopped in the middle of it, waiting for Tori to catch up to her. Jade found herself pinned to the ground staring into Tori's blue eyes. A growl erupted in Tori's throat.

"Nice of you to join me, Vega." Jade said smirking.

"You ruined my date." Tori growled. Jade faked a pout.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jade challenge, licking her lips seductively.

"Take your clothes off, now." Tori ordered, releasing Jade's wrists. Jade smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said her voice clouded with desire. She took her jacket off, and the rest of her clothes followed in suit. Tori waisted no time ripping her own clothes off and tossing them over to the side in a pile with Jade's clothes. Tori attacked Jade's lips hungrily, with her own as she pinned the vampire to the ground once more. Tori trailed one hand down the pale girl's stomach, while she used the other to dig her nails into the earthy ground. Jade moaned as Tori put two fingers inside of her. Jade's arms quickly wrapped around Tori's neck, as Tori's free hand grabbed the pale girl's hip; holding her in place. Tori thrusted against Jade, asserting her dominance over the vampire. Jade arched her back, thrusting more into Tori's fingers. Tori's fingers brushed against Jade's clit causing her to shake and thrive with pleasure.

"Bite me." Tori growled in Jade's ear. Jade opened her eyes showing off red irises, as her fangs grew. She leaned up and bit down hard into Tori's shoulder, drawing blood. Tori let out a lustful growl as her own sharp canines grew. She sunk her teeth into Jade's shoulder, biting her just as hard. When they both slowly pulled back, blood was dripping from both of their mouths, they stared at each other a moment. Red staring into blue before Tori thrusted into Jade again, and Jade let go of the werewolf's neck letting her arms fall to her sides she moaned. Tori intertwined their hands and kissed from Jade's navel, to her neck, then onto her lips. From there the rest of the night seemed to go in slow motion, for the girls.

(Next Morning)

Tori jolted awake, her head snapping up as she scanned her surroundings. She soon realized she was in the middle of the woods, naked, her mouth covered in dry blood, laying next to a naked Jade, with her arm draped around the vampire's waist. Last night's events seemingly faded from her memory. Tori looked around for her clothes, spotting them in a pile on top of what assumed were Jade's clothes. Tori carefully retracted her arm, from the sleeping Vampire. As she was doing so, Tori noticed wolf-like bite marks on Jade's shoulder. She then noticed that she too had bite marks on her shoulder, except her were from a vampire. Tori slowly, and wobbly made her way to her clothes. She got dressed, and went over to Jade.

"Jade." Tori whispered, shaking the vampire lightly. Jade's eyes immediately sprung open and she quickly sat up.

"C'mon, we have to go." Tori said her voice soft.

"You go, I'll catch up with you later." Jade said politely smiling at the werewolf.

"Make sure you wash that blood off your chin and mouth before go back to your family." Jade said. Tori nodded before she turned to leave.

"And Vega, one more thing." Jade called to Tori. Tori turned around to face Jade who was right in front of her. Jade placed a soft, passionate kiss on Tori's lips, which Tori returned just as passionately. They broke the kiss for a air and Jade smiled lovingly at Tori. Jade pulled done some of the collar of Tori's shirt revealing the bite marks she left on the werewolf the night before.

"Your mine." Jade whispered, before letting Tori go. Tori smiled at Jade. Jade chuckled to herself as Tori disappear through the tree with werewolf speed.

(At Dragomir's castle)

Tori snuck in through her bedroom window. She tiptoed quickly to the bathroom across the hall. She set to work cleaning the blood and dirt off of herself, before she changed into fresh clothes. Tori walked out of the bathroom only to run into Hunter.

"Where were you, all night?!" Hunter demanded.

"You didn't kill Jade, did you?" He asked. Tori blushed dark red.

"That's none of your business! And no I didn't kill Jade." Tori snapped at him.

"Children, breakfast." Madame Varcolac called.

(At the breakfast table)

Hunter shook his leg anxiously under the table, while Tori just picked at her food; last night's events starting to come back to her.

"Did you guys hear all that moaning and growling out in the woods last night?" David asked everyone curiously. Hunter snapped his head in Tori's direction, with a look of disgust on his face. Tori froze and just stared blankly at her food. Madame Varcolac raised an eyebrow at their weird behavior.

"I guess some people were-"

"Dad, no details please." Hunter groaned. Madame Varcolac shrugged.

"It volf mating season." Madame Varcolac said, earning a disgusted glance from Hunter.

"Girl, you've barely even touched your food." Madame Varcolac said to Tori.

"I'm kind of not hungry." Tori said.

"Well you guys wanna hear some good, non disgusting news? Looks like we're gonna be able to keep the house." David said.

"This house?" Hunter asked.

"No our house, Paulina says that we're getting a really good offer on Wolfsberg manor, and we're getting together later to discuss the financials." David said. Madame Varcolac left the table shortly after that. David following behind her.

"You and Jade? In the woods?Gross." Hunter as soon as David was out of ear shot.

"Shut up!" Tori exclaimed her eyes flashing blue. Hunter jumped back, frightened.

(With Jade)

Just as Jade started to head toward Wolfsberg manor, Paulina appeared in front of. Jade hissed, her eyes turning red and her fangs growing.

"How many times, do we have to capture you before you understand that running away just won't work." Paulina said frustratedly. Jade snarled in response. Paulina scanned the area.

"You've got yourself, quite a little weird, torture thing going on here." Paulina said. Jade turned to run away, but like five other vampires blocked her off.

"Don't even think about running, Jadelyn. I've got you surrounded." Paulina warned with a smirk. With lightening fast speed, she quickly got a hold of Jade grabbing the other vampire by the back of her neck. Paulina yanked Jade's hair forcing Jade to look at her.

"I'll make sure you won't get away this time." Paulina said in a dark tone, revealing her fangs as she smirked at Jade.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori shook her head as she paced back and forth in the courtyard.

"I don't get it, Jade should have been here by now." Tori said aloud. Hunter shrugged.

"Maybe she's at your little werewolf transformation spot in the woods preparing everything for tonight." Hunter suggested.

"Should we go check on her?" Tori asked as she stopped pacing.

"No, Jade's pretty bad ass, I'm sure she can handle setting up chains and steaks." Hunter said. Tori smacked Hunter on the shoulder sending him tumbling to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Hunter cried.

"No cussing." Tori scolded. Hunter rolled his eyes, and picked himself up off the ground. It wasn't until he finished dusting himself off that he noticed Tori's sullen expression.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked his sister as he sat down on the steps next to her.

"I'm just worried about tonight and what I'll do. What if I break loose and attack you or dad, or anybody for that matter." Tori said in a soft whisper.

"You wouldn't do that." Hunter said putting a hand on Tori's shoulder. She shrugged it off and stood up, walking away from him.

"You don't know me anymore, Hunter. I can do things." Tori said. Hunter leapt up and grabbed Tori's arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I do know you, and you are going to be fine." Hunter told her.

"I'm never going to be fine! I am a freak! I'm gonna be stuck like this forever, and I'm going to kill people! Don't you get it?! People are going to die, and it's going to be all my fault!" Tori snapped.

"I'm your brother and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. And Jade set the chains and meat up so that you wont go on a vicious werewolf rampage and kill people." Hunter said warmly putting his hand on his sisters shoulder. Tori shook her head.

"I'm going to go find Jade." Tori said setting towards the woods.

"I'm coming with you!" Hunter said following his sister.

(In the woods)

Tori and Hunter scanned the medium sized area. The chains and meat untouched since the day before.

"She's not here." Tori said frowning. Hunter shrugged.

"We should set this stuff up, since Jade isn't here." Hunter said picking up the sack of steaks a spreading them out in different trees around the area.

"C'mon lets put you in your chains." Hunter said taking Tori by her wrist and leading her over to the chains.

"But the sun is still out." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll be dark in a couple of hours." Hunter said putting the shackles around her wrists. Her put the largest shackle around her neck. He walked over to the other side of the area, sat down and watched Tori. As she boredly looked around. Hunter took out his phone, because he was getting a video call.

"Guys, how do can I help her?" Hunter asked his two friends.

"Silver bullet straight through the heart." The first one suggested.

"Wolfsbane also works, it'll burn her skin, it won't cure her of the curse but it'll start the transformation early." The second one suggested. Tori looked at Hunter; frightened.

"I said help her, not kill or torture her! I'm not going to kill my sister!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, dude. But that's not your sister anymore. When the full moon rises, she'll be a ten foot, 200 hundred pound, ferocious, man-eating, monster." The first one said.

(A few hours later)

Tori's skin began to itch and her body started to shake screamed out in pain her back arching, with an ear splitting crack.

"What's happening?!" The second one demanded. Hunter looked up at the sky, the full moon's light shinning down Tori.

"She's changing." Hunter answered staring at his sister. Tori stood up straight her body growing taller. Her growing feet breaking through her shoes. She let out another scream as her right arm stretched out longer, growing muscles, the left following in suit. Her human finger bones breaking and refiguring into long fingers with 4 inch long, sharp, grey, claws at the fingertips. She brought her sharp claws up to her face pealing the skin off of her cheek, revealing bloody, brown, fur. Her breathing was rapid and she was covered in sweat. She dropped down on the grassy, forest floor onto her hands and knees. She began to kick her legs out as if trying kick the pain off. Her legs thickened with muscle as they began to grow longer, breaking through her tight jeans. She let out another shriek of pain as her legs contorted and bent into huge, muscular, furry hind legs. Her upper body jolted as she sprung up. Thick chest muscles replaced her breasts as her chest and stomach expanded, her ribs breaking with a loud sickening crack. A thick layer of fur replacing her burning skin as she tore more of it off. She screamed as her shoulders dislocated, expanding outward, stretching, and breaking through her bra and shirt. She opened her now blue, eyes. The lower half of her face slowly thrusted forward, her nose shrinking into a wolf's nose forming into a proper wolf snout.

"Hunter...run!" Tori warned through the pain, her voice darker and deeper than normal, while she was still conscious of her mind. Hunter stood there paralyzed as he watched his sister's painful transformation. Her teeth multiplied with her growing snout, sharp and dangerous. Her screams were choked off as her vocal cords stiffened, and hardened. She rose up on her toes, now soft pads, as her feet lengthened. Sharp claws grew at the end of each toe. Tori growled shaking all the blood and extra skin off her brown fur. She through her head back letting out a loud, frightening howl. She snarled at the shackles around her wrists, and forcefully yanked her, strong, muscular, furry, arm. Causing the shackle along with the chain to break. She quickly broke her other arm out of the other shackle. Her wet nose twitched, and her eyes fixed on Hunter. Tori snarled and bared her teeth at the boy. Hunter's eyes widened, he started to run as fast as he could toward the castle. Tori leapt forward her remaining chains breaking. She dropped down on all fours, and chased after Hunter. Hunter tripped over an overgrown root, falling face down in the dirt. He quickly rolled over on to his back when he heard vicious snarling behind him. He stared into the blue dangerous eyes of the hulking, wolf, monster. Tori's long muzzle was inches away from his face, saliva dripping from it. Her long, razor sharp, teeth bared as she continued to snarl at him.

"T-Tori, it's m-me. Hunter y-your brother." Hunter stammered. Tori's nose twitched taking in his scent. She backed away from him, whimpering slightly. Her ears twitched as she heard, boots crunching a mile back. Tori took on four legs again, in hot pursuit of her new prey, leaving Hunter.

"Love you!" Hunter called to the monster, as he stared after her. A man walked through the wooded area, a rifle in hand, in search of a buck for his dinner. Tori watched him from high up in a pine, she licked her teeth anxious for the kill. She leapt from tree, landing in front of the man. He stared up at the beast, that was towering over him. She raised clawed hand, swiping it acrossed his neck, blood spluttering from the wound. The man's now lifeless body fell limp to the ground. Tori dug into it, tasting, savoring, the still warm blood, and meat.

(The next Morning)

Tori woke up in a grassy field naked and covered in blood and surrounded by meat ridden carcasses. Some human and some animal. She took note of her surroundings, she was still in the woods, but she wasn't in the spot she transformed in. Tori also noticed the carcasses and the blood. She quickly got to her feet and sniffed her way back to 'her' spot. She searched for any clothes she could wear, but found none. She frowned when she saw the broken chains, and her dried blood on her skin. She winced as she remembered the horrible pain she went through last night. She was immediately consumed with guilt and despair as she realized that the carcasses that were around her this morning were her kills.

"I...I didn't mean to." She whispered as she hugged herself. She knew she couldn't go back to castle like this, naked and covered in blood. She heard footsteps and her head snapped up to see Hunter. He had some folded clothes in his hands, and a wash cloth. Tori quickly covered herself.

"I figured, you'd need these." He said as he set the clothes and wash cloth on the ground in front of Tori.

"Uh, there's a lake over that way if you want to wash all the blood and guts, off of your body, and face, and hands, and...everywhere." Hunter said gesturing behind Tori. Tori nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly before picking up the items her brother brought her, and taking off towards the lake.

(At Wolfsberg manor)

"Still no word from, Jade?" Hunter asked Tori as he gave her a glass of water. Tori shook her sadly.

"Look, don't worry about what you did last night, it wasn't you. It was your wolf." Hunter said putting his hand on Tori's shoulder.

"But it's a part of me. I killed five people. I'm a murder..." Tori whispered.

"But it's not-"

"Yes it is! There has to be a cure for this. I'm not going to rest until I find it!" Tori snapped, grabbing a jacket and storming out of the door, slamming it behind her.

(With Jade)

Jade screamed in pain as a vampire with a blonde Mohawk, hit her on her bare stomach with Vervain covered, whip, leaving a smoking red mark. Jade clenched her fists, as he hit again and again. She had been enduring this for the past day, being chained up to a wall by her wrists, not giving her any room to move at all. And she was starving, she hadn't fed since she was kidnapped the first time by Paulina and her clan.

"Stop," Paulina told the vampire with the whip.

"Are ready to join us yet, sugar pie?" Paulina asked Jade in her sickeningly sweet voice. Jade hissed and snapped at the older vampire. She struggled against her restraints.

"You know, you'd think you would have broken by now, seeing as you're in a sports bra and tight jeans receiving numerous of lashes on your stomach from a whip covered in Vervain. You my friend a tough cookie to crack." Paulina said. Jade glared at her.

"Continue." Paulina commanded. The vampire with the whip continued making sure to get Jade's arms also.

"Wait!" Paulina said noticing something on Jade's shoulder. She went up to the goth vampire and moved her bra strap out of the way, revealing the wolf-like bite marks on her shoulder.

"You've been attacked by a werewolf, haven't you?" Paulina said her cold fingers brushing against the scars. Jade growled at her.

"No, no. You weren't attacked, if you'd have been attacked it wouldn't have let you live. So the question remains is how you got them." Paulina said. Jade spit on Paulina's heels.

"It's none of your business!" Jade snarled baring her fangs. Paulina glared at Jade.

"Resume." Paulina told the man with the whip.

"And put more Vervain on it, I want to hear her scream!" Paulina called as she walked away, hearing the whip lashing and Jade screaming in the background.

(With Tori in town)

Tori walked through town slowly taking in all the sad facial expressions. It only made her more depressed and determined to find a cure. She walked until she reached the Wolfsberg graveyard. She approached her Uncle Dragomir's tombstone and kneeled down on her knees in front of it.

"In death all answers are revealed." Tori read out loud. She sat in silence for a moment.

"Uncle Dragomir, help me. Tell me what to do." Tori pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Words formed at the top of the headstone in German. Tori got her cell phone out of her pocket and called Hunter.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, I think I found something. I'm at the Wolfsberg cemetery, be here in ten." Tori said to the boy on the other line.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short :/ the morning after Tori's tansformation when she's in the field was inspired by the song Echo by Jason Walker, so yeah you guise should listen to dat. I tried to make the transformation scene and Tori's werewolf form as awesome and gory as possible, because lets face it he ones in the movie were shit. Although it was a good movie. I hope you liked it :D


	6. Chapter 6

"What's she doing here?" Tori asked nodding her head in Madame Varcolac's direction.

"It's okay, I'm cool." Madame Varcolac said walking up to Drgomir's gravestone.

"It's true, she is. Uncle Dragomir was the Wolfsberg beast!" Hunter said to Tori excitedly.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Tori said.

"Vhere is vriting?" Madame Varcolac asked.

"Right there." Tori said pointing to the top of the headstone.

"Vhere?" Madame Varcolac asked searching the headstone and finding nothing.

"Right there." Hunter said pointing to the same spot as Tori.

"You vill have to read, left glasses at castle.

"A Inversa Blestemul." Hunter began.

"To reverse the curse. Vhat are ingredients?" Madame Varcolac asked taking out pen and paper.

"Vampire herz," Tori said.

"Wampire heart..." Madame Varcolac repeated in English, writing it down on the paper.

"aconita." Tori said.

"Volfsbane." Madame Varcolac repeated in English, also writing that down. She suddenly got a chill and pulled her trench coat, tighter around her.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked. Madame Varcolac moved closer to Hunter and Tori.

"They are coming." Madame Varcolac whispered.

"They? Whose they?" Tori asked.

"Wampires." Madame Varcolac said.

"Wampires?" Hunter asked confused.

"Wampires." Madame Varcolac repeated.

"Wampires?" Tori asked.

Wampires!" Madame Varcolac said firmly.

"Vampires." Hunter said finally understanding.

"Is it Jade?!" Tori asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." Madame Varcolac said shaking her head. Tori let out a disappointed sigh, she missed her vampire.

"They are pure evil. There was time, when they rose to power. They were close to ruling the earth, it was darkest time in our history. Your uncle Dragomir and werewolves like him were called upon to deliver all beings from this darkness." Madame Varcolac said.

"Jade said that uncle Dragomir killed her parents, does that mean that they were bad?" Hunter asked.

"I thought I knew that girl from somewhere. Jade or Jadelyn West, the daughter of Walter and Nancy West. The Wests were the most powerful and destructive of the vampires. The Von Eckbergs came in second. Dragomir had trouble killing the West parents. He never found the West daughter, though." Madame Varcolac explained.

"Jade? I mean yeah sure she's pretty dark and a little scary, but she doesn't seem like she'd be all that destructive." Tori said defending her vampire 'lover'.

"She once wiped out half of a town. They're bodies didn't have any blood left in them. I'm surprised her eyes don't stay red." Madame Varcolac said. Tori gritted her teeth as she glared at Madame Varcolac.

"So werewolves are good?" Hunter asked.

"Of course they are. One thousand years ago fierce battle was fought, where area by lake in woods is. Vampires and werewolves fought to death, thousands on each side were lost. But werewolves prevailed. This become sacred land. The werewolves become great protectors. But now Dragomir is gone, and no bloodline werewolf, the vampires will try again to gain control." Madame Varcolac said.

"Do you think that's where Jade is? Planning to take control with the other vampires?" Hunter asked Tori. Tori shook her head.

"No, no. Jade wouldn't do that." Tori said.

"But I mean she could, we don't really know her that well-"

"Jade isn't evil!" Tori snapped her eyes turning blue. Hunter nodded quickly. Tori's eyes returned to normal.

"Let us go finish list." Madame Varcolac said leading them out of the cemetery.

"You and Jade did it on sacred ground." Hunter whispered to Tori elbowing her in the ribs lightly.

"Shut up!" Tori said blushing darkly.

(Later that night)

Tori and Hunter walked quickly through town looking for a taxi.

"Hunter we have to hurry the full moon is almost up!" Tori said.

"I know, I know!" Hunter said looking around frantically.

"Where are we gonna find a cab?" Tori asked sweating bullets.

"I don't know we just have to keep looking." Hunter said. They walked faster only to run into Paulina. She had a bright smile on her face.

"What have got to stop running into each other like this!" Paulina said chuckling.

"This is crazy! What are you kids doing?" Paulina asked with a bright smile on her face.

"We're trying to get to Wolfsberg manor." Tori answered quickly.

"How lucky are we? I'm actually on my way to pick up your father right now. You kids want a ride?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah!" Tori answered quickly. Paulina smiled as she lead them to her car.

(In Paulina's car)

"Wolfsberg, is just so beautiful when the sun goes down." Paulina said to Hunter and Tori as she drove down the dirt road. Lucky for Tori, the moon wasn't up yet.

"Can you please drive a little faster?" Tori asked gripping tightly onto the passengers seat.

"No can do sugar plumb! I've got to obey the traffic laws. Anyway I'm more of a night owl, guilty! How bout you all?" Paulina asked.

"I'm not but she is." Hunter said nodding in Tori's direction. Paulina glanced over at Tori, who was anxiously shaking her leg.

"You okay, over there, hun bun?" Paulina asked.

"I...I'm fine." Tori said nervously.

"You know Tori, I've noticed a change in you, since you got to our sleepy little town. I don't know it's like you've found some sort of inner strength or something. Which I think is so completely fabulous, gosh knows I'm all about that girl power." Paulina said her eyes on the road. Tori swallowed and looked out her window. Paulina pulled over.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, sweetie. I don't know it just died." Paulina said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna jiggle the little doohickey and we'll be on our way!" Paulina said clapping her hands together, and getting out of the car. Paulina lifted the hood.

"I don't think we have that much longer." Tori said looking at Hunter worriedly.

"We'll be okay. See? It's still kind of light out." Hunter said. The sun was already setting, the was sort of pink. A shadow moved across the car.

"What was that?" Hunter asked looking around. Three more did the same. Hunter and Tori unbuckled their seat belts quickly and got out of the car. Three vampires stood behind Paulina. Paulina closed the hood of the car.

"Uh, Paulina not to freak you out or anything but there is like a bunch of vampires right behind you!" Hunter said. The blonde male vampire with the Mohawk appeared behind Tori and Hunter. Paulina giggled.

"Oh sweetie, of course there are!" Paulina hissed her eyes turning red and her fangs growing. The vampire with the Mohawk grabbed Hunter. Another vampire; the taxi driver, walked up to Paulina.

"You're late! I've got dinner plans!" Paulina snarled.

"Get these two, outta here! I'll deal with them once Wolfsberg manor is ours." Paulina said chuckling darkly.

"You're never gonna get the castle Paulina!" Hunter yelled.

"You're never gonna get the Castle Paulina!" Paulina mocked in a baby voice. She chuckled.

"Oh it's funny, your uncle Dragomir said the same thing right before I kill- well you know." Paulina said, the vampires behind her chuckled.

"Tootles!" Paulina said snapping her fingers before she got into her car. The other vampires closed in on Tori and Hunter.

(In the Taxi's trunk)

"What are we gonna do?" Hunter asked.

"When they open the trunk you've got to make a run for it." Tori said.

"What about you? I can't just leave you here." Hunter said.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself! Just find dad and warn him." Tori said. Hunter looked uncertain.

"It'll be okay, little brother, I promise." Tori said. The trunk opened, and moonlight hit Tori. Her skin began to burn, and she shook violently. She quickly hoped out of the trunk.

"MY SKIN IS ON FIRE!" She screamed in agony, drawing all of the vampires's attention to her. While they were all distracted Hunter jumped out of the trunk and ran off towards the woods. Tori's back arched, the spine breaking with a loud crack. She dropped to the ground on her knees pulling her shirt off, revealing the new spine as it grew and curved more. Two vampires quickly picked her up taking her inside their little dungeon room. They chained Tori up on the wall next to Jade, by her neck leaving her arms free.

"...Jade?" Tori asked panting.

"Vega..." Came the vampire's weak and raspy response. She looked dead. Her skin was paler than usual, her lips were dry, chapped, and lacking color, she had dark circles under her eyes. Tori's eyes wandered Jade's body, widening as they landed on all the red scratches and wounds on her arms and torso. Tori shrieked as her ribs broke, and reconfigured. Her stomach tightened as it and her chest expanded breaking her bra, sending it in pieces to the ground. One of the vampires moved closer to Tori, earning as much of a growl as Jade's dry throat could muster.

"Hey look, she has vampire bite marks." The vampire said to the others. They all quickly crowded around Tori. One's eyes flickered to Jade, narrowing as they landed on Jade's wolf-like bite marks.

"Looks like we got, lovers." He said motioning to Jade. He pulled her head to the side exposing her bite marks. Another one shook his head.

"Consorting, with werewolves? That's a big vampire no-no." He said, smirking at Jade. Several vampires flew backwards as Tori kicked her legs out, screaming. The muscles on her legs thickened, and her legs bones broke. Her thighs shifting outwards as her shins shifted inwards. Her shoulders dislocated and expanded broadening with thick new muscle. Knife like claws ripped through her finger tips in a bloody mess as her fingers also grew longer. Tori's wales of agony never ceasing and her body drenched in sweat. She scraped her claws across her stomach tearing the still burning skin off, revealing the thick brown fur. Her clawed, padded, wolf-feet broke through her sandals as they lengthened. Her human ears shrinking into her skull as short, pointy wolf ears grew on top of her head. She began clawing at the rest of the skin on her muscular chest, removing it so that a thick layer of fur could take its place. The lower half of her face thrusted forward forming into a wolf muzzle connecting at her now wet, wolf nose. The razor sharp teeth returning. Her screaming cutting off, replaced by growls. Her throbbed as it broke and reconfigured into a large, wolf-like head. She opened her now blue, predatory, eyes. Tori shook the hanging, remaining skin off and out of her fur, it landing either on Jade; who was too weak to care, or the floor. With the painful transformation done, the vampires backed away from the hulking werewolf. Tori growled and snarled at them as they went. Her head snapped in Jade 's direction as Jade weakly attempted to get out of her restraints, it was to no avail. Tori growled slightly at the weak vampire. Her muzzle spilling saliva all over Jade's shoulder, as she snarled at the vampire. Jade merely turned her head from Tori, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting to be brutally mauled by the werewolf. Tori's blue eyes landed on Jade's wolf-like bite marks, memories flashing through her head of how the vampire got them. Tori whimpered, then ran her long, wet, tongue across Jade's wounds on her stomach and arms. Jade winced slightly at the contact, then opened her blue-green eyes. She examined her healed pale skin, then looked at the werewolf chained up beside. Tori licked Jade's cheek, then rested her hairy chin on Jade's shoulder, huffed, and stared at the vampire's still weak face. Tori looked at Jade with sad, blue eyes.

"It'll...be...okay...Vega..." Jade rasped, though she had a hard time believing her own words.

"No talking!" The blonde vampire with the Mohawk and the whip said as he lashed Jade. Jade screamed as the Vervain hit her pale skin, leaving a smoking red mark behind. Tori snarled at the male vampire, swiping at him with her 4 inch long claws. He just laughed.

"What's the matter, puppy? Don't like it when I hit your lover?" He taunted. Tori snarled.

"That's alright, I've got a special whip for you." Mohawk Vampire said; going away from the vampire and werewolf who were chained up, he set the Vervain whip on the table, and started to lace a different whip with Wolfsbane. He returned; standing in front of Tori's hulking werewolf form.

"Don't...touch...her!" Jade hissed weakly. Mohawk vampire rolled his eyes at Jade, before turning his attention back to Tori. He flashed an evil fanged smirk at her, she snarled and swiped at him in response, knocking the whip out of his now bloody hand. Mohawk Vampire hissed in pain at the large scratches on his hand. Tori through her head back and let out a triumphant howl. Paulina walked through the door on the other side of the room.

"Can't you idiots, do anything right?" She snapped at the vampires who were just staring at Jade and Tori.

"Well we found out were Jadelyn, got those bite marks from. They're from the werewolf." One of the vampires said, gesturing to Tori. Tori snarled in response. Paulina raised an eyebrow as she went examine the vampire and werewolf. She looked at Tori's shoulder and saw faint vampire teeth marks. She turned her attention to Jade.

"Tsk, tsk, Jadelyn. How are we going to trust your loyalty if you're running around gettin' busy with werewolves?" Paulina asked. Jade hissed at her.

"You...don't...have...to...trust..my...loyalty! I'm...never...going...to...join...your...dumb...cl an!" Jade rasped.

"It's cause' of the werewolf isn't it? Welp, she won't be around for much longer, then that should make your decision easier!" Paulina said whirling around and going to little gun station.

"Silver bullets aren't that hard to make!" She called as she set to work making one.

(With Hunter and David)

The two jumped when they heard, a loud, frightening howl echo through the dark basement they were currently walking through.

"What was that?!" David asked his son frightened.

"Tori!" Hunter said running in the direction of the howl. They stopped just behind a wall. They peered around the corner of it to see a large, brown, monstrous, creature chained to the stone wall with a shackle around its neck. It's head was on a pale shoulder. And a extremely pale girl who was chained up by her wrists, her feet dangling below her, she wasn't wearing much, just a sports bra (which her boobs fit very snugly in) and a pair of dirty quickly recognized the two as Tori and Jade.

"What's that?" David asked referring to the monster he was seeing.

"Your daughter." Hunter said.

"We have to get her back to the castle and we have to get a vampire heart or she's gonna be like that forever." Hunter whispered.

"Oh my..." David said.

"This just never gets old!" Paulina said blowing on the gun. Jade hit her head against the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm...sorry...Tori." Jade whispered her voice raspy. Tori's ear pricked and her eyes fixed on Jade.

"I...I'm...not...strong...enough...to...get...you. ..out...of...here." Jade rasped. Tori looked at the pale vampire sadly for a minute. She took her claw and drug it across her furry hand, breaking the skin drawing blood.

"W-What...are...you...doing?! There's...vampires...everywhere! Your...blood...It's...too-" Jade was cut off as Tori held her bleeding hand over Jade's mouth, letting the blood drip onto the pale vampire's colorless lips. Jade's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Tori...no...I...could...kill...you." Jade's muffled voice said. Tori growled in response urging the vampire to drink from her. Jade hesitated, before opening her mouth and letting the warm blood fall into it. She moaned softly as the blood trickled down her dry throat. Jade's fangs sunk into Tori's hand; making Tori whimper slightly, Jade began to hungrily suck the blood from Tori, her red eyes now opening, her features started to restore, skin returning to its normal pale shade, her lips started to get back to their normal color, the dark circles under her eyes disappeared, regaining her strength she quickly pulled mouth away from Tori's hand, a small trail of blood, oozing out of the corner of Jade's mouth. The open wound on Tori's hand closed up. Jade looked at the werewolf beside her, giving her a thankful smile.

"Thank you." Jade whispered. Tori responded by pressing her wet nose on Jade's shoulder. Two vampires hit Hunter and David on the back of their heads with shovels, knocking the two humans unconscious. They drug the two into the dungeon like room and chained them up by their wrists; David on the opposite wall of Jade and Tori, and Hunter on the far wall where the moon light shine down on him if it weren't behind the clouds. Paulina blew a blow horn in David's face waking the man up immediately.

"Oh, cool! You're awake." Paulina said to David smiling. Tori growled and yanked against her restraints to no avail, these chains were stronger than the ones Jade had gotten her. David blinked his eyes a few times to focus his gaze. Tori growled and snarled ferociously at Paulina. Paulina turned around with a scowl on her face.

"Give it a rest, already!" Paulina said in a dark commanding tone. Jade hissed at Paulina; baring her fangs and jumping forward against her shackles. Tori swiped at Paulina; her long, razor sharp, claws leaving three long, nasty scratches on the vampire's face. The wounds healed quickly, and Paulina walked away from the werewolf.

"Sorry about your girlfriend, dad." Hunter said. David shook his head.

"That's okay, I'm the one who should be apologizing to both of you," David said nodding his head toward Tori too.

"Hunter I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Tori," David said looking at his son then to Tori.

"This never should have happened to you, honey. Your mother would have handled this so much better, but I'm not your mother." He continued.

"No one is, but you're our dad." Hunter said shaking his head. David looked from Hunter, to Tori, then to Jade a little surprised to see her, there.

"Oh, hi uh Jade." He said. Jade gave him a small smile in acknowledgement.

"So, you're a vampire?" David asked. Jade grinned showing off her fangs.

"Yeah, but I'm one of the good ones." Jade said. David nodded.

"I'm guessing Paulina isn't your mother." He said Jade shook her head.

"Hello! Paging Dr. Phil!" Paulina said as she mocked gagging, putting a finger in her mouth. She walked over to Hunter.

"Paulina! Their just children, let them go!" David pleaded. Paulina laughed, as she whirled around and stood in front of David.

"Oh, you do know Jadelyn over there is about 2,000 years old, right? And yeah, unfortunately that's not gonna work. You see, I've been waiting three hundred years to get that castle and all the land that comes with it. And I'm not gonna let some teenaged, test tube werewolf ruin it for me." Paulina said. Hunter groaned as moonlight shone down on him. He opened his eyes; the moon reflecting in them. His eyes turned yellow, and predatory, as he rose up onto his toes, as his feet stretched. His legs thickened with muscle, ripping through his jeans. Everyone's attention snapped in Hunter's direction. Hunter's ribs broke and his organs started to shift. He screamed as his chest tightened and expanded three times their normal size, with sickening, bone crushing, sounds.

"Let me guess he just turned 14." Paulina said dryly. David nodded.

"Yeah, just a week ago." David as he stared in awe at his son; going through this painful transformation.

"Better put him outta his misery." Paulina said holding her gun up.

"Like hell, you are!" Jade hissed as she kicked the other vampire; sending her crashing against the opposite wall next David. Jade broke free of her restraints and grabbed Paulina by her throat, raising her up off the ground, baring her fangs at the other vampire. Hunter's shoulders dislocated and expanded growing thick muscles as did his arms. He used the claws on his toes to claw the itchy skin off his legs, revealing a thick layer of dark gray fur. The restrains on his wrists broke as his wrists grew twice their normal size. His fingers grew longer, growing 4 inch sharp claws, pushing his normal fingernails out, bleeding. He closed his eyes and let out another agonized wail as his lower face thrusted forward slowly, with a large sick grinding sound. His screams cutting off and turning into deep grunts and growls. He used his clawed hands to tear the skin off of his chest and stomach releasing the thick, gray fur. He then brought his claws up to his hair and pulling it out as his human ears shrunk into his skull and growing back at the top of his as wolf ears. His skull painfully morphed into a wolf's skull. he used his clawed hands to wipe the remaining skin off his arms. Hunter growled as two vampires grabbed Jade making her drop Paulina. Tori snarled and yanked desperately against her chains to try and help her lover, but to no avail. She whimpered in defeat.

"What do you want us to do with her?" One of the vampires asked Paulina.

"Hold her!" Paulina said irritation in her voice as turned back to Hunter who was now towering over her snarling, saliva dripped from his open muzzle showing off his sparkling, white, razor sharp, teeth.

"Back off!" Paulina hissed backing away from him. Tori lunged forward snapping her jaws at Paulina. Paulina quickly jumped out of the way and up into the other room.

"You know what? I'm gonna bounce." Paulina said as she jumped up through an opening in the roof. Hunter turned to the two vampires that held onto Jade; snarling at them.

"N-Nice doggy." One of them said as the two began to back up taking Jade with them.

"Stay." The other one said. Hunter growled and lunged for them. They quickly dropped Jade as they tried to run away. But Hunter was faster and tackled both of them to the ground, digging into their flesh and eating it, along with their hearts. (The only way for a werewolf to successfully kill a vampire, is by eating their heart. At least in this story anyway :3) Jade quickly got to her feet, rushed to Tori. She quickly tore off the werewolf's restraints, she then took the neck shackle off of Tori's neck. Hunter returned to them his muzzle stained with blood. Hunter tore off his father's shackles; growling.

"Hunter. Go kick some vampire butt. I'll get Tori home to Madame Varcolac." David said.

"What about me?" Jade asked, her red eyes shinning with anticipation.

"Go with Hunter and keep him safe." David said.

"Go,go,go,go,go!" David said as he led Tori to the exit. Jade smirked at Hunter; showing off her fangs.

"Ready, to kick some evil vampire ass?" She asked. He howled in response. Jade grinned.

"Thought you'd agree." She said, with that they took off running in Paulina's direction.

(In the cemetery)

Hunter sniffed around, trying to catch Paulina's scent while Jade followed him on high alert in case the other vampire tried to pop out of somewhere. Paulina flew down; silver stake in hand, aiming for Hunter.

"Hunter look out!" Jade said pushing the huge werewolf out of the way. The stake drove into Jade's abdomen right under her right breast; not quite piercing her heart, put wounding her severely. Jade lay on the ground, motionless and in pain, her red, dulling, eyes fluttering as they closed. Hunter snarled at Paulina, and charged at her, knocking her through several tombstones. Paulina hissed at the werewolf from down on the ground. Hunter growled at her. A male vampire, knocked Hunter to the ground away from Paulina. Soon he was surrounded by vampires.

"You've been a very bad dog." Paulina said with an evil smirk.

"Get Jadelyn, and the dog, then follow me." Paulina commanded turning on her heel and walking out of the cemetery. Mohawk Vampire went over and picked Jade's limp body up, carrying her back to the others. Hunter growled at him. Two vampires grabbed the huge werewolf, tightly, then as a group followed Paulina out of the cemetery, and into a bell tower. Mohawk Vampire set Jade's body down in front of Hunter as they chained him up; the stake still firmly placed in her abdomen. One of the Vampires reached down to pull it out.

"Don't! That's keeping her down!" Paulina hissed, before turning her attention back to Hunter.

"Hey, pumpkin. Mama's got a little treat for you." Paulina said with a twisted smile on her face. Hunter howled; calling Tori for back up.

(With David and Tori)

Tori's ears pricked as she heard Hunter's howl. She through her head back and howled back, running on all fours to the bell tower. She busted through the old doors, dust flying everywhere.

"Great, the whole litter's here!" Paulina grumbled sarcastically. She scowled at two of her vampire henchmen.

"Get her!" She commanded. They quickly jumped down blocking Tori's way and hissed at her, baring their fangs. Tori roared, and swiped her claws across their throats, they immediately fell to the floor. She quickly tore their hearts out then are them. Tori quickly climbed up to where Hunter, Paulina, and Jade were. Tori's eyes shifted from Hunter to Paulina, then finally landing on Jade's limp form. Her body seemed lifeless. Tori whimpered at the sight.

"What's the matter boo-bear? Sad that I killed your little girlfriend?" Paulina taunted cocking her head to the side. Tori turned head back to Paulina snarling. Paulina looked at Tori surprised, as if she hadn't been expecting the werewolf to react that way. Tori charged at Paulina; knocking the vampire to the ground. Tori thrashed and clawed at Paulina until only bloody shreds remained, she then finished the kill by eating the vampire's cold heart. Tori turned her attention to the remaining vampires; snarling and growling at them. The vampires retreated without a second thought. Hunter got out of his restraints and went to his sister's side. Tori whimpered as she slowly approached Jade's body. She nudged the vampire's face with her muzzle, then ran her tongue along Jade's pale, cold, cheek, in hopes to awaken the vampire. Tori looked at her brother sadly, and desperately. Hunter just fixed his yellow eyes on the floor. Tori picked up Jade's body, a sad howl echoed through the bell tower, dying down to Tori's sad sobbing. Her fur fell off of her, her transformation back to being a human again painless, as the sun started to come up. Tori held Jade's body close to her, but hissed as the silver stake touched her bare skin. Tori carried Jade; bridal style, out of the bell tower. Hunter quickly caught up to his sister.

"Uh, Tori? Where are we going? You do know we're still nude right?" Hunter asked. Tori ignored him, she had a blank look on her face as she continued to walk in the direction of the castle.

"We're bringing Jade to the castle? Oh! Are we going to use her heart to cure you?" Hunter asked. Tori stopped dead in her tracks. Hunter stopped with her and looked at his older sister confused.

"I'd rather die, than use Jade's heart just to cure myself!" Tori yelled, her eyes turning blue. Hunter shyly nodded.

(At Dragomir's castle)

Tori gently set Jade's body on the kitchen table.

"Vhat is this?" Madame Varcolac demanded gesturing to Jade's body on her kitchen table as she handed Tori some clothes. Tori got dressed; her eyes never leaving Jade's body.

"Sorry, I couldn't just leave her, there." Tori whispered. Madame Varcolac rolled her eyes and pulled the stake out of Jade. Jade took a huge breath, and cough, her body shook slightly from not moving for so long. The wound in her abdomen immediately closed.

"Hunter!" Jade said sitting up quickly.

"He's fine, you saved him." Tori whispered; regaining from her shock and wrapping her arms around Jade. Jade chuckled and returned Tori's embrace. Tori pulled back from Jade to look her in the eyes.

"I think I love you." Tori whispered. Jade groaned.

"It literally kills me that you're so cheesy." Jade said. Tori playfully hit Jade's shoulder; giggling. Jade chuckled.

"I love you too." Jade said, before captured Tori's lid in a passionate kiss. Madame Varcolac cleared her throat, making Tori jump away from Jade; blushing darkly. Jade just crossed her arms and smirked at Madame Varcolac.

"Vhy, are still here?" Madame Varcolac demanded.

"Because vhere Tori goes I go." Jade said mocking Madame Varcolac's accent.

"Wampires." Madame Varcolac muttered under her breath, as she rolled her eyes.

(Later in the meeting with the executive)

Jade leaned against the wall, one foot against it, and her arms crossed over her chest. She stared at the man intently.

"Vhy did you bring your wampire?" Madame Varcolac whispered to Tori.

"Jade is fine, she won't do anything." Tori assured her.

"I don't trust her she is a Vest." Madame Varcolac whispered sitting straight in her seat.

"My last name is West." Jade said dryly as she looked boredly at her black, painted nails.

"With your signature Wolfsberg manor with officially be passed to the Vega family. The will also states that it will be a home and a sanctuary for Madame Varcolac." The executive said putting the contract in front of David to sign. He did so quickly.

"What's this?" David asked as the executive handed him a check.

"That's the remainder of your uncle's estate." The executive answered.

"Holy shitballs, that's a lotta cash!" Jade said leaning over Tori's shoulder to look at the check in David's hand. She received a few glares from the people in the room.

"What? It is." Jade said shrugging and sitting in Tori's lap.

"I did not see this coming." David said breathlessly as he looked at the check.

"I told you, dad! We're rich!" Hunter said excitedly.

"So does this mean we get to keep the house?" Tori asked peeking over Jade's shoulder.

"This means we get to keep them both." David said.

"If there's nothing else, I'm closing early for Moonlight Mania. And I hope to see you there!" The executive said excitedly.

"Oh! Uh, just out of curiosity where did Dragomir get all this money?" David asked.

"He invented Karaoke." The executive answered leaving the room.

(With Tori and Hunter and also the town's people)

"Behold the great protector...er, protectors!" The announcer said pointing to where Tori and Hunter were on a cliff, with the full moon behind them. They let out fearsome howls, that made Jade; who was keeping an eye on them close by in a pine, cringe a little.

"My kids the great protectors, huh." David said to Madame Varcolac as they watched the two hulking werewolves howl from where they stood with the cheering town's people.

"Is their destiny." Madame Varcolac replied.

(With Tori and Jade at their school)

The bell rang, as Tori stepped into the cafeteria in a short, tight, blue dress, her arm locked with Jade's as the vampire and werewolf walked to Tori's lunch table.

"Dude! Is that your sister?" One of Hunter's friends asked. Hunter turned his head to look at the girl his friend was talking about. He smiled in response.

"Whose that hot girl, she's with?" The second one asked. Hunter turned his attention back to his friends.

"You don't remember her? That's Tori's girlfriend; Jadelyn West." Hunter said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, she's that vampire that almost made me pee my pants on the video chat." The second one replied. Hunter just shook his head and laughed.

"I'll be right back with your food." Jade said to Tori as the werewolf sat down at their table. Jade headed for the cafeteria line.

"Hey Tori! What up with the goth chick?" One of her friends asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Tori beamed. Her friend nodded, happy for Tori.

* * *

Weird way to end a story I know. I fail at life! DX

The scene where Jade is dinking Tori's blood would have been a could part to start listening to Vampire Kiss by Nightcore.

And Hunter's transformation scene would also have been a good part to start listening to The Night by Disturbed.

Anywhore I hope you guys and girls enjoyed the story, and If you haven't read Just So You Know, it would be much appreciated if you read although you don't have to. I like reviews and I lurve you! :3 byeeee


End file.
